Ven a Mí
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Kagami Taiga, tras terminar Seirin, acepta una propuesta de una prestigiosa Universidad en América que le ofrece grandes beneficios en su pasión por el basquetbol e incluso no le molesta tener que vivir en las habitaciones de esa gran institución. Pero lo que nunca tuvo previsto, es que precisamente su mayor rival llegara a ese mismo lugar y para colmo, compartiendo habitación.
1. De Entre Todos, Tú

—Seguro encontrarán "OoC" con los personajes, por qué esta es la primera historia de ellos que escribí. Aun así, trataré de manejarlos lo mejor que pueda.

—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo les secuestro para crear historias homosexuales y sensuales para alimentar mi alma Fujoshi.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos, huehue.**_

 _ **Esta historia prácticamente es la primera que escribí sobre el AoKaga, sin embargo no me había animado a publicarla por motivos desconocidos(?). Debo decir que de igual forma, será una historia corta y algo ligera con el drama, a cómo muchos de mis lectores saben que acostumbro.**_

 _ **Bueno, por ahora les dejo disfrutar del capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

 _/EUA. Lunes 4 de Agosto del 2014/_

Ya habían pasado cinco meses exactos desde que se graduó en Japón, en la preparatoria Seirin, luego de haber tenido el último Winter Cup, mismo evento donde varias personas importantes o "cazatalentos" estaban ahí, dispuestos a llevar a alguna estrella para la Universidad de cada uno. Por supuesto que a Kagami Taiga le llovieron infinidad de solicitudes tanto como de las que estaban dentro del país y continente, como fuera de estos, del mismo modo, supuso habían recibido sus amigos del equipo, pero parecía que la mayoría se mostraba renuente al hecho de salir del país por diferentes motivos o quizá nuestro sexy pelirrojo estaba demasiado emocionado.

Por eso, después de mucho meditar sus opciones, decidió regresar a América para continuar sus estudios en la Universidad y aprendiendo, así como creciendo en lo que tanto le gustaba: el basquetbol. No es que no confiara en la enseñanza japonesa para ese deporte, pero estaba bien para Kagami continuar explorando lugares y encontrando más retos a que si quedara en un mismo lugar, además, no siempre podría estar cerca de sus mismos compañeros y amigos del equipo.  
Y no era conformista ni le gustaba la monotonía.  
Aunque eso no significaba que no los fuera a extrañar, sobre todo a Kuroko, porque con él, su amistad había sido más íntima y unida, mas cada quién debía forjar su camino. Por eso, no hacía apenas dos semanas que llegó de Japón, quedándose por una semana con su padre para después instalarse en los edificios de la Universidad.  
Demoró los anteriores meses jugando y disfrutando con el resto de sus amigos de equipo.  
Ah, los extrañaría.

Al menos, contaba con que no iría solo, porque Himuro Tatsuya iba con él. Después de todo, a los dos les llegó la misma propuesta y les convenía. Y sinceramente, aunque ya sabían manejar el ser hermanos y rivales a la vez, ninguno de los dos negaría que fuera más cómodo jugar en el mismo equipo.

Era verano y hacía bastante calor, no tanto como llegaba a serlo en Japón, pero sí bastante como para que Kagami llegara vistiendo una camiseta de franela blanca y unos bermudas negros con sus tenis deportivos, ya que dentro del automóvil que Himuro manejaba, el calor se sentía más.

—Bien, Taiga, ya hemos llegado —musitó con una sonrisa suave. Su collar de cadena gruesa con su anillo relucía en su pecho.

—Ah, al fin. El tráfico empezaba a fastidiarme —resopló Kagami, estirándose de brazos y sin más, salió del automóvil, todavía estirando su cuerpo.

—Impaciente como siempre —Himuro rio cariñoso ya fuera del auto—. Ven, ayúdame con el equipaje.

Taiga asintió y con una sonrisa se acercó hasta el pelinegro para cada uno sacar su equipaje, que la verdad, al ser deportistas ambos, no era tan ligero. Cada uno tenía en su poder dos maletas grades y una mochila extra.

—Tatsuya, espero nos acomoden juntos en la habitación —masculló Kagami como si nada. No tenía problema con tener a otro desconocido en esa habitación, pero tener a su hermano con él, facilitaría las cosas.

—Bueno, no sabemos en qué se basaran para acomodarnos, Taiga —repuso Himuro con calma y viendo de reojo relucir el anillo de la cadena del pelirrojo.

Les había tomado casi una maldita hora llegar por fin a la enorme prefectura de la Universidad, que era casi un edificio y bastante lujoso. Pese qué los dos chicos tenían un plano del lugar, ubicarse era otra cosa y no porque tuvieran mal sentido de la orientación, sino porque el lugar parecía hervidero de hormigas de tantos alumnos que no solo eran los de nuevo ingreso, si no de los demás grados.  
El lugar era tan grande, que habían tremendos árboles en las áreas verdes, así como palmeras y los ojos de Kagami brillaron cuando a lo lejos distinguió un montón de alumnos—o supuso lo eran al estar dentro del campus— jugando basquetbol en las canchas donde el sol pegaba con fuerza.  
Himuro compartió la emoción de su hermano, quedándose ambos viendo el partido de lejos por un momento.

Taiga sintió cierta ansiedad, cuando notó como un jugador era tan _veloz_ al driblar, que tuvo un ligero deja vú, pues esa forma de jugar tan impredecible le recordó a alguien que ni al caso. Pero bien pudo confundirse, debido a la distancia en que se veían.

Al final, Himuro terminó jalando del brazo al pelirrojo para continuar caminando rumbo a la prefectura, donde les darían las llaves y número de dormitorio.

El sensual Kagami había decidido enfocarse en la gastronomía, pues la verdad sus dos amores y cosas en las que resaltaba, eran la cocina y el basquetbol. Pero definitivamente prefería esta última, aunque no por eso descuidaría sus estudios, al menos no ahora.  
Y el bonito de Himuro había elegido Ingeniería en Sistemas o algo así recordaba el pelirrojo.  
Lo cierto era que el pelinegro debería estar un año más adelante que el pelirrojo, pero por cosas familiares del primero, es que sus estudios se truncaron ese tiempo y por eso ahora mismo había terminado ingresando con su hermano, cosa que no le molestaba a ninguna para nada.

—Demonios, debimos haber llegado antes —se quejó Kagami, frunciendo el ceño, pues cuando llegaron a donde debían, el lugar estaba lleno. Seguramente tardarían otra hora en pasar o quizá más.

—Pues lo hubiéramos logrado, pero te demoraste mucho comiendo, Taiga —Himuro alzó las cejas, molestándolo un poco, sin intención realmente de echarle la culpa.

—Como no, ayer jugamos hasta tarde con Alex, necesitaba recuperar energía —Kagami hizo una mueca algo infantil y se rascó la cabeza.

—Tendremos que esperar de pie, para que no nos roben el lugar —comentó Himuro, mientras veía alrededor los asientos desocupados y como poco a poco los alumnos pasaron de amontonarse, a hacer varias filas clasificadas donde estos dos chicos del mismo modo formaron parte.

Para matar el rato, el pelirrojo y el pelinegro se pusieron a platicar cosas triviales de los partidos o cosas personales, riéndose de vez en cuando o quejándose del calor.  
Pero, ya había pasado más de una hora y ahora de verdad, Kagami estaba incómodo, porque las filas avanzaban completamente lento. A este paso, terminarían hasta el anochecer.

—Oh, ¿Kagami?

Al aludido muchacho, se le hizo familiar esa voz, como no, si había jugado dos partidos con el equipo de Too.

— ¿ _Imayoshi_? —Kagami parpadeó un poco sorprendido, jamás había pensado encontrarse con ese chico en este lugar.

—Vaya, no pensé que la Universidad fuera tan avariciosa de mandarlos a llamar a ustedes también —Imayoshi sonrió, con su cara tan amigable y risueña de siempre, mientras se acomodó los lentes con el dedo índice—. Mah, tú debes ser Himuro Tatsuya, ¿no?

—Así es. Un gusto —saludó Himuro con una tenue sonrisa. También lo recordaba, a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí parados? —Imayoshi pareció desconcertado.

—Es obvio, esperando el maldito turno para que nos den las llaves de nuestra habitación —respondió Kagami, con un suspiro de pesadez.

El pelinegro de anteojos sonrió.

—Pero ustedes son becados, ¿o no? —Imayoshi al ver a ambos chicos asentir, prosiguió: —A estudiantes así, los atienden al otro lado de la oficina —señaló con su pulgar hacia atrás.

— ¿Tú lo estás? —preguntó Kagami por inercia.

—Sí, recibí su invitación el año pasado y no podía negarme —Imayoshi lo dijo como si fuera obvio.

—En ese caso, ¿podrías llevarnos? —pidió Himuro con amabilidad.

—Ah, claro. Síganme.

El pelinegro parecía algo divertido, quién sabe que estaría pensando.

Una vez llegaron a la oficina contraria en el mismo edificio, no tardaron más de quince minutos en ser atendidos, para después despedirse y agradecer a Imayoshi de que los guiara. Estando en América, las formalidades no eran las mismas, sin importar la diferencia de edad en los estudiantes.

—Lo siento, Taiga, parece ser que no compartiré habitación contigo —Himuro pareció decepcionado—. Al menos espero te toque un buen compañero.

—Yo espero lo mismo, Tatsuya, o por lo menos que le guste jugar —repuso Kagami y el ligero sentimiento de ansiedad regresó unos segundos, seguramente era por todo lo que esperó anteriormente—. Bien, vamos a instalarlos de una vez.

Encontrar el edificio de los dormitorios masculinos de todos los alumnos de primer año no fue difícil, llevándoles aun así quince minutos al caminar. Qué bueno que tenían buena condición física, sino se estarían cayendo del cansancio.  
Cuando llegaron, ambos alzaron la vista y suspiraron. Eran dos enormes edificios divididos paralelamente y en el centro estaban algunas máquinas de bebidas y alimentos, siendo un enorme pasillo techado. A Kagami le había tocado en el edificio A, es decir, el primero, mientras que a Himuro en el B, el segundo; así que ahí, en el pasillo, los dos se despidieron con una sonrisa y una medio abrazo, diciendo que se enviarían algún mensaje por si saldrían más tarde a jugar y acostumbrarse a la Universidad, que para eso, tenían una semana más antes de que las clases comenzaran.

Como los edificios eran de siete pisos cada uno, de veinte habitaciones cada piso, el pelirrojo eligió subir en el elevador para disfrutar el aire acondicionado y refrescarse un poco. Lo primero que haría al llegar a su cuarto, era bañarse, mientras se preguntaba qué clase de compañero le tocaría.  
Su habitación resultó ser el número 37, en el tercer piso.  
Para fortuna del pelirrojo, que venía un tanto abatido por el calor y la impaciencia de antes, en la habitación no había nadie más que él, tal parecía que su compañero era bastante impuntual y lo agradeció. Así podía bañarse más cómodo.  
El cuarto era aproximadamente de diez metros cuadrados; tenía dos camas individuales en cada rincón de la pared y detrás de estas estaba un pequeño espacio que sería utilizado para como un clóset práctico y daba paso a la gran ventana de cristal tan transparente que no parecía estar ahí y dejaba ver el balcón amplio. El baño se encontraba a mano derecha de la entrada, formando un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a las camas.  
Siendo el primero en llegar, Kagami eligió la cama del lado derecho desde la puerta. Tiró su equipaje encima de la cama y sin esperar, sacó su toalla, así como demás cosas necesarias para bañarse y así entrar al baño a ducharse.

El agua caía fría contra su cuerpo de manera que lo hacía parecer como esos actores en un comercial al promocionar champú o jabón, solo que el pelirrojo se veía mucho mejor, la verdad. La frialdad del líquido le refrescó de golpe y se sintió despierto otra vez, con más ganas de continuar el día y pasarse a jugar toda la tarde. Esperaba encontrar buenos contrincantes y compañeros, porque como es obvio, estaría en el club de baloncesto.  
Aquel hecho le hizo darse cuenta que sería compañero de Imayoshi, no le desagradaba la idea, al contrario y además, Himuro también estaría con él.  
Fuera de eso, tampoco creía tendría problema en adaptarse otra vez a la vida de Estados Unidos, ya su infancia y parte de la adolescencia la pasó aquí, gracias a las raíces de su madre.  
Ya estaba enjuagándose todo el cuerpo, cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, por lo que supuso su compañero ya había llegado. Por alguna razón, sentía algo de desconfianza, que prefirió omitir y sin más, se envolvió una toalla en la cadera.

Estaba ya por abrir la puerta del baño, cuando escuchó el sonido familiar del rebote de un balón y eso hizo a Kagami sonreír con emoción, ¡esperaba que su compañero fuera un buen jugador! Seguramente lo retaría a un partido más tarde.

Sin embargo, toda la emoción que expresó su rostro su fue al carajo, cuando al salir del baño, su mirada se topó con esa azul que siempre tenía un aire de arrogancia.

—De entre todas las personas, jamás pensé que precisamente tú me dieras una bienvenida así. Gracias, pero prefiero a las mujeres de tetas grandes, ya sabes, más carne para morder.

El pelirrojo se quedó pasmado, no tanto por el comentario, sino por la presencia de ese tipo ahí.

— ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ, AOMINE?! —señaló Kagami con un tono de acusación innecesario y aunque ya supiera la respuesta, no quería aceptarla.

— ¿No es obvio? Esta será mi habitación —Aomine sonrió relajado y burlón, lanzándole al otro el balón de basquetbol que rebotaba hace unos segundos.

Y Kagami atrapó este con eficacia, fulminando al otro con la mirada. _No, no debe ser cierto_ , pensó y le regresó el balón al peliazul con más fuerza de la necesaria gracias a la molestia.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo, no vayas a sufrir un "accidente" —luego de atrapar el balón, Aomine señaló con su mirada la toalla en la cadera ajena.

—Ja, déjate de tonterías, ¿por qué precisamente eres tú con quién compartiré cuarto? —Kagami estaba completamente disconforme con la idea.

No es que el peliazul le cayera realmente mal, pero la rivalidad entre ambos era tal que no permitía buena convivencia entre los dos chicos o al menos así lo fue el resto de tiempo que estuvo en Japón.

—Qué demonios sabré yo —Daiki puso los ojos en blanco y miró al otro como si fuera un idiota.

Al pelirrojo le saltó una venita en la sien, porque interpretó la mirada. Segundos después, suspiró exasperado, pero ya más calmado, aunque todavía seguía sorprendido de cierta forma, ¿por qué de entre todas las personas del mundo, precisamente Aomine Daiki, el as de la Generación de los Milagros, eterno rival, venía a la misma Universidad que él y para colmo, sería su compañero de cuarto? Quizá entendería más del por qué estaría en la misma Universidad, pero, ¿la habitación? ¿En serio? ¡¿En serio?! Y lo más sorprendente, es que el peliazul le habló completamente en inglés, aunque se notaba todavía no lo manejaba bien.

—Como sea, quítate al menos de mi cama —ordenó Kagami mientras refunfuñaba, al darse cuenta que el otro estaba sentado cómodamente ahí.

— ¿Tú cama? Esta será la mía, idiota —la verdad era que a Aomine le daba igual donde dormir, pero no le gustaba recibir órdenes y por eso ahora se estaba vengando al decir eso.

— ¡Claro que no! Yo llegué primero aquí, así que esa es mi cama —pero a Kagami tampoco le gustaba el tonito mandón con que le habló el otro, así que ya lo estaba retando con la mirada.

Como era de esperarse, Aomine tampoco se dejó y correspondió a ese mirar con el ceño fruncido. Parecían _Pantera_ y _Tigre_ , peleando por su territorio.

—Esa no es una maldita regla y si te digo que esta será mi cama, será mi cama. No te estoy preguntando —dijo con un tono altanero y una sonrisa del mismo modo.

—Y yo te estoy diciendo que la elegí antes que tú, idiota. No me importa lo que digas —Kagami empezaba a fastidiarse.

—Heh, pues si tan seguro estás, si aguantas un…

—Hasta te ganaría —interrumpió Kagami, imaginando que el otro lo retaría a un uno contra uno y por eso sonrió con confianza.

—No me refería aguantar en el juego —en la sonrisa de Aomine se pintó la diversión.

— ¿Entonces a qué? —Kagami frunció más el ceño, confundido. Era bastante inocente o despistado en muchas cosas, aunque tampoco es como si el peliazul hubiera insinuado algo indecoroso.  
Pero si era algo vergonzoso, sabiendo cómo era Taiga.

Por eso mismo, Aomine sonrió y con esa rapidez suya que siempre lo caracteriza al jugar baloncesto, le jaló la _toalla_ al pelirrojo para dejarlo como Dios lo mandó al mundo.

—Si aguantas cinco minutos desnudo, te dejaré esta cama —desafió, casi riéndose al ver la cara como un tomate del otro.

La tez de Kagami le hacía competencia a su cabello, cuando se encontró todo desnudo frente a la mirada burlona del peliazul. Lo más jodido de todo, es que no debía darle tanta vergüenza como la que sentía, si después de todo ambos eran hombres, ¿no?, mas no de confianza realmente. Pero la verdad era que incluso con sus amigos en Seirin, todavía cuando se bañaban en las aguas termales usaba su short como aquella vez que se encontraron con Too, ya que no se acostumbraba del todo a esa desnudes hasta casi el último año, es que por fin estuvo desnudo en el baño como todos.

— ¡IMBÉCIL! —le gruñó al peliazul. Al ser un tanto pudoroso—sino es que bien—, Kagami tenía vergüenza de estar desnudo y trataba de no hacer ninguna pose ridícula o empezar a correr buscando con qué taparse. Y siendo sinceros, ¿a quién coño no le daría pena estar desnudo frente a alguien del tipo toca cojones como lo es el peliazul?

Sin embargo, este también tenía orgullo y no le daría el gusto el otro. Así que, frunciendo aún más el ceño y tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón por la maldita pena y sorpresa, logró controlarse un poco y con la diestra se tapó la entrepierna. Mas el sonrojo de su cara seguía ahí.

—Vaya, qué valiente —Aomine se rio en su cara, sin pizca de remordimiento por molestarlo de esa manera. Admitía que el pelirrojo era atractivo físicamente, pero no es como le gustara; él prefería a las mujeres, pero no por ello no estaba comiendo con la mirada al otro. Al contrario, disfrutaba de la _vista_ con cinismo.

—Esta me las pagaras, idiota. Te haré morder el polvo esta tarde en la cancha —gruñó Kagami, deseando que sus miradas fueran cuchillos al ver al moreno.

—Ya quisieras —Aomine le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas toca pelotas mientras giraba el balón en su dedo índice.

Al final, Taiga si pasó los cinco minutos desnudo, sin moverse ni destaparse la entrepierna, pese a los comentarios del peliazul que así no valía, entre otras cosas. Y como Aomine se divirtió bastante con la vista del otro de esa forma, le daba igual darle la cama, así que lo hizo. Luego, el pelirrojo se había vestido como un rayo aprovechando que el otro se metió a bañar de igual manera.  
Kagami estaba bastante cabreado, porque después de todo bien que cayó de cierta forma en ese juego, que bien se mostró digno con su expresión salvaje, su cara no perdió el color carmín hasta después de los tres minutos. No se pondría a llorar por eso, no, se vengaría donde mejor sabía: jugando.

—Bien, vamos a la cancha para hacerte pagar —dijo cuándo el peliazul salió del baño ya vestido y le lanzó el balón a la cara, que el otro atrapó.

—Como si pudieras, idiota —Aomine le sonrió. Pero de todas maneras, aceptó el reto.

Mientras, Taiga esperaba que todos los días por el resto del año, no fueran así o de verdad se volvería loco.

* * *

 _ **Asdlajkdladjalsjdlasd, pues por hoy eso es todo x'DDDD. Sé que es algo arriesgado ponerme a publicar otra historia cuando mis exámenes finales están cerca, pero, JAJAJA, no importa :v. De todos modos, esta historia está terminada, solo falta el epilogo.  
Sin embargo, no sé cuándo actualizaré, veré primero que tal la aceptación :3. **_

_**¡Me encantaría mucho que me dejaran sus comentarios, pequeños saltamontes!, aunque sea cortito, pero su opinión es algo que yo apreció muchísimo, no se dan una idea uvu.**_

 _ **Nos vemos, y no se preocupen por las otras historias que tengo, es obvio que las seguiré xD.**_


	2. Diferentes Perspectivas

**_HOLAAAAAA._**

 ** _Aasdadad, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por tardar en actualizar, la verdad es que yo soy de las personas que actualizan a lo minimo en la semana, sin embargo no había podido por cuestiones de la Universidad y mi salud :c_**

 ** _Pero bueno, aquí vengo a dejarles un capitulo más, que espero disfruten y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._**

* * *

Esa misma tarde, el juego uno a uno entre Aomine y Kagami fue a tal grado, que incluso lograron que varios estudiantes se amontonaran a verlos alrededor de la cancha. Incluso Himuro estaba, divertido de ver jugar a ese par tan competitivo, del mismo modo que Imayoshi estaba ahí viendo; los dos tenían deseos de saltar a la cancha para también jugar, pero sentían no sería bueno interrumpir tan concentrado juego que al final, quedó en empate por el simple hecho de que ya era demasiado tarde y los guardias del campus llamaron la atención de todos ahí, indicándoles que ya era la hora de regresar a sus dormitorios. Eran las nueve y media de la noche.

—Qué bueno que te divertiste, Taiga —Himuro se acercó al mencionado chico y le tendió una toalla húmeda del mismo modo que una bebida energizante mientras sonreía y palmeaba su cabeza.

—Sí, pero estaba a poco de ganarle —resopló Kagami y sujetó la bebida para tomar—. Gracias, Tatsuya.

—Ya, de no haber sido por el guardia ese, te triplicaba los puntos —dijo Aomine a unos metros de la cancha de donde estaba, como si fuera obvio mientras atrapaba la bebida que su amigo pelinegro le lanzó.

—Qué egoístas, seguro un juego entre los cuatro hubiera sido más divertido —Imayoshi alzó un poco las cejas—. No pensé se encontrarían tan rápido en el lugar.

—No nos encontramos, es mi molesto compañero de habitación —bufó Kagami, nada contento.

— ¿En serio? Vaya —Himuro se mordió el labio para no reírse—. Pero debes estar feliz, te tocó un buen rival de compañero.

—Algo tendrá de interesante que estén los dos ahí —añadió Imayoshi como quien no quiere la cosa y sonrió.

—Así no me aburriré, Kagami, considérate afortunado por divertirme —Aomine le lanzó una mirada para molestarlo.

— ¡No soy tu maldito soldadito de juguete, idiota! —le replicó Kagami, mirándolo con fiereza.

Tanto el peliazul como el pelinegro se empezaron a reír, el primero con más ganas.

—Ya, ya, Taiga, te arrugarás antes —comentó Himuro por lo bajo, mientras le picó el ceño fruncido con el índice al pelirrojo a su lado.

El aludido simplemente refunfuñó incoherencias.

Y mientras Himuro calmaba con palabras al pelirrojo, Aomine no pudo evitar ver como los dos lucían esos anillos en el collar de cada uno, siendo que este no conocía la verdadera historia de ambos, llamándole la atención. Ese tipo de gestos parecían los que una pareja compartirían, porque incluso eran anillos.  
Por eso, de pronto dejó de reírse para mejor beber de su agua energizante.

—Nosotros nos vamos adelantando —avisó Himuro al otro par de chicos, que asintieron y alzaron la mano como despedida—. Anda, así te da tiempo de volver a bañarte antes de que llegue Aomine-kun —alentó al pelirrojo, palmeando su espalda.

—Agh, hubiera sido mejor compartir habitación contigo, Tatsuya —suspiró Kagami mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros ajenos en un medio abrazo.

—No seas dramático, Taiga, seguro con el tiempo se llevaran mejor. Pero si eso no sucede, siempre está la opción de cambiar de habitación y con gusto te recibo —aconsejó Himuro y correspondió, pasando su brazo por la cintura del otro, para ellos no era extraño tratarse así de cercanos, después de todo, eran hermanos.

Pero eso no todos lo sabían.

— ¿Qué se supone son esos dos, Imayoshi? —preguntó Aomine, fingiendo desinterés al caminar detrás de los otros dos, bastante lejos como para oírle.

—Hm —Imayoshi vio fijamente a los otros chicos antes de responder mientras se tallaba la quijada—, no estoy seguro de que sea, pero en el Winter Cup de hace tres años, escuché que son muy cercanos. Demasiado y simbolizan su relación con esos anillos —se encogió de hombros, tampoco es como si le importara.

— ¿Cómo pareja? —Aomine frunció el ceño de forma inconsciente, como si eso le molestara.

—Pues… tal vez —Imayoshi sonrió discreto, diciendo eso a propósito. Siempre fue bueno leyendo las expresiones ajenas, como si fuera un psíquico y por eso pudo notar la molestia reprimida de su amigo.

Y no es como si eso le molestara, de hecho, siempre estuvo seguro de ver algo de tensión sexual entre Kagami y Aomine en el tiempo que los vio convivir antes de salir del equipo de basquetbol. Pero bien podía ser su imaginación, así como bien podía ser cierto.

—Hah…

Luego de eso, Aomine cambió de tema, pero parte de su visión, todavía estaba un poco atenta a lo que los otros dos hacían, parecía más bien como si su cuerpo actuara por su cuenta, porque para nada a él le importaba lo que fuera que Kagami tuviera con Himuro.

* * *

 ** _/Lunes 11 de Agosto del 2014/_**

El resto de la semana pasó más rápido de lo que Aomine había esperado, quizá tenía que ver las constantes e infantiles peleas que tenía con Kagami todos los días de hecho, que lejos de fastidiarle, solo lo divertían. Que aunque en un principio para él tampoco fue grato saber con quién compartiría habitación, supo amoldarse mejor para saber aprovecharse de la situación más rápido de lo que el pelirrojo lo logró; ambos siempre buscaban algo con que molestarse, porque si uno empezaba, el otro empezaba luego.

Para Aomine esta semana en otro continente había sido más difícil de lo que pensó, de no ser por la presencia del pelirrojo, tal vez la hubiera pasado peor. Y es que, por más tontos y rivales que fueran los dos, Kagami se dio cuenta de las dificultades que tenía el otro con su adaptación al lugar, por ese mismo motivo le ayudó de vez en cuando, claro, con las burlas de promedio.  
Aun así, el peliazul se sentía extraño cuando todos a los que iba conociendo, le llamaban por su nombre en vez de su apellido como es común en Japón y no quería darle demasiada confianza a todos. Fue un alivio que al menos Imayoshi, Kagami e incluso Himuro, siguieran llamándole por su apellido.

Él para nada del mundo se imaginó encontrándose con el pelirrojo en esa misma Universidad, probablemente si pensó en encontrarlo algún día en el país, porque escuchó de Kuroko las invitaciones de América que obtuvo. Ciertamente, hubiera preferido encontrárselo como un rival de otro equipo, no que ahora, tendrían que saber coordinarse en un equipo del cual los dos ahora formaban parte y dada su manera de llevarse…

Fue suerte que Imayoshi estuviera ahí también, porque con él también harían mejor trabajo en equipo, eso seguro, pues el mismo entrenador lo dijo. Sin embargo, la coordinación más digna de admirar, fue entre Kagami y Himuro; no era como ver jugar a Kagami con Kuroko, no; era completamente diferente, pero se complementaban bien en la cancha.  
Y cada que esos dos jugaban, Aomine de vez en cuando, veía relucir esos anillos colgando en cada cuello con las cadenas. Sin darse cuenta, le estaba dando más importancia de la que debería.

Imayoshi ya era titular en el equipo oficial de la Universidad, pero al ser los otros tres de primer año, estarían en la banca en solo tres partidos, ya después los irían turnando para jugar. No porque los demás fueran mejor que ellos, sino qué todavía debían acostumbrarse bien al modo de que tenía el equipo al llevar un partido y la verdad es que a quién más le estaba costando era a Aomine; que aunque gracias a los encuentros en partidos que tuvo con Tetsu, cambió muchas cosas de su juego, pero sería más apropiado decir, que era el equipo que le costaba acostumbrarse al modo agresivo y "sin estilo" que tenía. Mas no por eso se le bajaba el autoestima al resto de los jugadores, que la verdad eran hechos de la misma madera que Taiga y Daiki.

Así que, el resto de las semanas, pasaron así: con Kagami y Aomine peleando en su habitación, retándose siempre a jugar; a veces ganaba uno, otras el otro y así o quedaban en empate. Por esa misma rivalidad impulsiva, la mayoría de estudiantes ya los conocían en todo el campus de la Universidad, pues casi todas las tardes se les veía jugando no siempre uno a uno, sino en sana diversión con otros jugadores al lado Himuro e Imayoshi también.  
Ciertamente, se la pasaban bien lo dijeran o no, en sus expresiones se notaba, pues aunque estuvieran encerrados sin salir hasta vacaciones en el campus, no les ponía inconvenientes.

Sin embargo, no todo era positivo, porque como en todo lugar, del mismo modo que hay personas tolerantes y respetuosas, las hay prejuiciosas y chismosas.

Y es que, para nadie pasaba desapercibida la tan íntima relación entre Kagami y Himuro; siempre almorzaban juntos o se les veía esperarse en alguna clase del otro para salir juntos o hacer algunas cosas. A quienes no les daban importancia eso, siempre merodeaban a su alrededor, como buenos amigos y por eso ellos sabían bien su relación como hermanos, nada más.  
Pero no todos eran tan educados para preguntar y otros preferían sacar sus conclusiones de que los dos chicos eran pareja, después de todo, el detalle del anillo siempre se podía malinterpretar. Lo cual, la mayoría hacía, aunque no a todos les interesaba eso, pero otros sí.  
Afortunadamente, en el equipo de basquetbol, nadie se metía con ese hecho, todos eran libres de ser como quisieran.

Eso no evitaba que los rumores y malas habladas nacieran en el campus tanto de Kagami como de Himuro. Afortunadamente, todavía nada de eso había llegado a los oídos de los dos.

* * *

 ** _/Viernes 19 de Septiembre del 2014/_**

Los exámenes parciales habían dado inicio la semana pasada, por si fuera poco la presión que todos tenían con sus tareas tanto de su especialidad, así como la de los clubes en la que cada uno estaba.

Pero no era el caso de Kagami lamentarse de las materias, porque aunque no fuera precisamente alguien muy listo, estaba estudiando algo que le gustaba realmente y tratándose de matemáticas, Himuro le ayudaba con algunas tutorías, porque él si era bastante habilidoso para esas cosas. Además, a ambos les iba bien en el equipo.

Lástima que Aomine no podía alardear lo mismo, para su desgracia.

—Ah, joder —resopló sentado en el piso, recargado en la orilla de su cama con un libro de idiomas en las manos.

El mayor de los problemas, no era que no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para estudiar, es solo que el inglés no era santo de su devoción y no lo manejaba completamente bien, pues incluso se trababa al hablar en algunas ocasiones. Lo que lo fastidiaba más, era que si todavía le costaba hablarlo, escribirlo era peor, porque las malditas palabras no se escribían como se pronuncian y la caligrafía era diferente, aquí los kanji no existían. Era un dolor de cabeza esto.  
Para colmo, su examen de idiomas era el lunes y como todo lo enseñaban hablando en inglés, muchas cosas no comprendía aún. Si quería, podía pedir ayuda a alguno de sus compañeros, pero solo a ellos, porque Imayoshi apenas y tenía tiempos libres con todos los trabajos, Kagami no era una opción por su orgullo y a Himuro, bueno, él no le caía muy bien por una razón que todavía no comprendía del todo y algo le decía que mejor lo dejara así.

En eso estaba, cuando la voz de Kagami interrumpió su pensamiento.

—Vaya, después de todo si eres un tonto, Ahomine —se burló con ganas.

—Bastardo —Aomine le dedicó una mirada seria, casi asesina.

—Perdón por traerte a la realidad —dijo Kagami con sarcasmo. Estaba de cuclillas al lado del otro, viendo el libro—. Todavía no manejas como se debe el inglés, ¿y decidiste irte a Administración? Por lo menos debiste esperarte otro año para eso —hasta enarcó una ceja.

—No vengas a joderme ahora, idiota. Además, no te importa, ¿o sí? —Aomine frunció el ceño con fuerza. Por supuesto que gustaba de molestar al pelirrojo y burlarse de él, pero era diferente cuando el otro siempre encontraba como irritarlo y hoy le jodía más, porque si no pasaba ese maldito examen, no podría jugar.

—No, la verdad es que podrías reprobar todas tus materias y darte de baja y me daría lo mismo —respondió Kagami, todavía viendo el libro.

—Entonces vete —a Aomine le resaltó un aura amenazante.

Kagami lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin temor. Él era como un tigre salvaje, se necesitaba más para asustarlo, aunque con los fantasmas, era otra cosa, Kuroko bien lo sabía.

—Pero si te dan de baja, no sería lo mismo el jugar en la cancha —Taiga habló como si el peliazul no hubiera dicho nada antes y de manera inocente sin doble intención— y no podría enfrentarte como siempre. Así que, te ayudaré a estudiar si quieres.

Aomine se le quedó mirando como por un minuto.

—Tetsu tenía razón; a veces dices cosas profundas, eh, idiota —se burló con todas las ganas del mundo, sonriendo socarrón.

— ¡Cállate! No es eso —un ligero rubor adornó las mejillas de Kagami y frunció más el ceño.

En ese momento, Aomine se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba ver al pelirrojo sonrojado por su causa, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, agradezco la oferta, pero no es necesario, Kagami.

—Es tu problema después de todo, pero luego no estés quejándote por no poder jugar el partido. Así que mejor deja de pensar y acepta la ayuda —Kagami fue serio, sin rastro de burla, parecía que de verdad estaba preocupado porque el otro no jugara. Y es que así era, eran rivales y por eso le tenía respeto y admiración al otro, aunque no lo dijera.

Aomine suspiró largamente y cerró el libro. El pelirrojo tenía razón.

—Pues si no tengo otra opción… —luego de unos segundos, recuperó su sonrisa— Aunque no sabía te preocuparas tanto por mí —su voz sonó con un toque ligero de coquetería de manera inconsciente, motivado tal vez por el gusto que le dio ver al otro ofrecerle su ayuda y en efecto, preocupado.

—Ja, nunca, idiota —Kagami le miró mal y se incorporó—. Voy a ducharme y cuando termine, empezamos.

—Va, va, solo no demores tanto o me arrepentiré —dijo Aomine con pereza, pero todavía sonriendo.

Cuando al fin el pelirrojo estuvo de regreso, se acomodó en el piso, para estar más cómodos los dos; Aomine no parecía de buen humor por esto, su orgullo de "soy el mejor" le impedía mostrarse completamente agradecido por lo que el otro estaba haciendo por él.

— ¿Cómo se supone vas a ayudarme si solo hablas inglés y japonés? No sabes más idiomas, Bakagami.

—Eso lo sé, Ahomine —gruñó Taiga, regresándole el insulto—. Pero a ti te cuesta el doble porque no manejas del todo el inglés —dedujo con tono obvio. El peliazul puso los ojos en blanco—, por eso, puedo ayudarte a manejar el inglés, después de todo yo sí sé; aunque eso no garantiza que pases—sonrió con exceso de confianza, como echándoselo en cara de manera amigable.

—Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo, no solo te puedo patear el trasero en el basquetbol, idiota —bufó Aomine, cruzándose de brazos.

—Cuando manejes mejor el inglés que yo, pensaré en creerte, Ahomine. Y ahora, será mejor que prestes atención, porque soy estricto —Kagami le miró con atención.

—Uh, qué miedo —Aomine enarcó una ceja y sonrió ladino.

Ellos empezarían alrededor de las seis de la tarde con esas clases extra que Taiga le estaba dando a Daiki sobre el idioma en general. Oír las voces gruesas y roncas de ambos en ese idioma resultaría sexy y provocativo para cualquier chica o chico.

O eso es lo que pensó de repente Kagami de tanto que escuchaba oración y oración pronunciada del peliazul.

Por supuesto que, entre toda esa "enseñanza", no faltaban los insultos y algunos confrontamientos no tan serios entre ambos. Quizá así desquitaban un poco el hecho de que hoy fue la primera tarde que se la pasaron encerrados en su habitación sin salir a jugar como siempre, tampoco es como si pasaran todas las tardes juntos jugando, a veces surgían otras cosas que les impedían salir todos los días.

Solo duraron con el tema del estudio como tres horas, que se les pasó rápido a los dos; se sentían entumidos por haber estado tanto tiempo en el suelo o al menos Kagami, porque Aomine terminó embrocándose en su propia cama y como era lógico, el pelirrojo no tenía por qué subirse ahí con él.

Taiga se había levantado para ir al baño unos momentos, que se podrían decir apenas era el minuto, pero cuando regresó para seguir explicándole algunas cosas al peliazul, frunció el ceño con molestia al ver como este se quedó dormido sin más; con la cabeza en el lugar de los pies y los anteriores mencionados en la almohada, estando boca arriba y los brazos tras su cabeza.

—Serás idiota, Aomine —suspiró—. En fin, supongo que yo también estoy cansado…

Dirigió su vista hacía el reloj en la pared para ver la hora; todavía era temprano como para dormir. Pero justamente hoy, su entrenamiento había sido muy cansado porque tendrían varios partidos de prácticas a partir del lunes.  
Aún eran las nueve con quince minutos. De todos modos, Kagami bostezó también y sin darle más importancia al peliazul, empezó a caminar hacía su cama.

—Kagami… —dijo Aomine apenas audible entre sueños.

Eso hizo detener en seco al mencionado muchacho y se quedó mirando el moreno rostro ajeno.

 _¿A-acaba de llamarme?_ , pensó alzando las cejas en una expresión de desconcierto absoluto. Porque creyó que incluso el peliazul se había despertado, pero no era así.  
Por eso, sintió la necesidad de acercarse, pues el tono que utilizó Aomine era diferente con el que siempre le llamaba; lleno de desafío y presumido.

Así que ahora, el pelirrojo estaba parado a los pies de la cama del moreno, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si lo que estuviera haciendo no fuera algo común. Se le hizo extraño ver el rostro ajeno tan tranquilo, ya sin la marca de su entrecejo que normalmente tenía para aterrar a los jugadores, justo como la primera vez que lo vio. Y, siendo sinceros, pese a que Aomine ya tuviera los dieciocho cumplidos desde hace unas semanas atrás, su rostro parecía todavía tener un toque suave. Kagami tenía bien claro, que ese gesto solo podría tenerlo al dormir, para nada se lo imaginaba así en la vida normal, como justamente pasó la vez que le venció en la Winter Cup.

Sin darse cuenta realmente, como hipnotizado, terminó agachando el torso poco a poco, quedando quizá a unos treinta centímetros del rostro impropio dormido. Parecía muy concentrado. Sin embargo, se le disparó el pulso cuando los ojos de Aomine se abrieron y la mano de este le jaló de su cadena con fuerza, acercando más sus miradas; tanto, que la nariz de Kagami rozaba ligeramente el cabello ajeno y seguramente si no estuvieran al revés, sus labios se hubieran tocado.

—Si te vas a quedar viéndome tan de cerca, no choques tu anillo en mi cara. Es fastidioso, idiota —comentó Aomine con altanería, sonriendo de la misma manera mientras veía esos ojos como el fuego de un volcán.

— ¡¿Qué…?! —Kagami sintió como si su sangre se calentara (en el buen sentido) con esa mirada tan profunda del otro. Aun así, se apartó, dándole un manotazo para que soltara su cadena— Me llamaste mientras dormías, pero ahora veo solo fingías.

Esas palabras desconcertaron al peliazul, ¿qué había hecho qué? No podía ser cierto, cuando ni siquiera recordaba lo que soñó.

—Déjate de tonterías, Kagami. Ahora resulta que además de idiota, eres sordo —Aomine regresó a su expresión extrañamente relajada con un tinte agresivo.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Él único idiota eres tú, estúpido! —Kagami por supuesto que no se dejó. Luego resopló— Como sea, yo ya me voy a dormir —le miró ariscamente una última vez y antes de apagar las luces, añadió: —No vuelvas a tocar mi anillo.

La manera tan… ¿celosa? ¿Posesiva? En que lo dijo, sorprendió a Aomine. Y no es que el pelirrojo no dejara lo tocaran, porque de hecho, Kuroko lo había hecho varias veces, pero se había molestado de más con el peliazul.

—Tsk, como si me importara —gruñó Aomine y con pereza, se acomodó debidamente en la cama para dormir, todavía dándole vueltas a un asunto.

 _¿Qué era eso de qué llamé al idiota de Kagami mientras dormía? Como si fuera a hacerlo_ , pensó con desdén y más a la defensiva de lo que pensó.

Por otro lado, a Taiga le perseguía el olor del peliazul, perturbándolo de manera gratificante, pero que mantenía oculta bajo las sábanas con las que "dormía" ahora. Porque cuando el idiota de Aomine le había jalado de su collar de manera brusca, fue inevitable que su nariz no se dejara absorber por el olor masculino del ajeno en esos cortos cabellos. Y ese olor, ese olor no era el que siempre distinguía de sus rivales. Aparte de haber sentido la fuerza de este, un olor nuevo se colaba en el perfume, algo distinto, algo salvaje.

Salvaje no del mismo modo que Kagami, sino de una manera más oscura y deseosa.

 _Imbécil_ , pensó con el ceño fruncido y cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar dormir lo antes posible sin que ese maldito olor siguiera en su nariz, colándose en su cerebro.

* * *

 _ **Poco a poco, pero ellos dos van avanzando, huehuehue xD. No me gusta llevar las cosas rápido en este tipo de cosas, a pesar de que será un shorfic.**_

 _ **He de mencionar que elegí a Imayoshi para hacer aparición aquí por dos simples razones, que no sé si mencioné antes, pero aquí están, para aclarar sus dudas;**_

 _ **1\. Porque lo amo, ME ENCANTA ESE HOMBRE.**_

 _ **2\. Porque como saben, Imayoshi tiene cierta habilidad de percepción con las otras personas y ese detalle será útil en ésta historia, más adelante lo comprenderán.**_

 _ **¡Me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto del capítulo! :3 Por favor, anímense a comentar.**_


	3. Neófitas Sensaciones

_**Hola a todos :3.**_

 _ **Pues cómo algunos por ahí saben, ya estoy de vacaciones, así que ésta vez no he tardado tanto en traerles la actualización, ¿o esperaron mucho? Asdadajdlaljk.**_  
 _ **Me es grato ver que les gusta la forma en que Aomine y Kagami van evolucionando en su relación, pero todavía faltan más cositas.**_

 _ **Omg, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, hijos del señor del yaoi!(?) Neta que saben hacerme feliz ;u;**_

 _ **Qué disfruten el capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico.**_

* * *

 _/Miércoles 24 de Septiembre del 2014/_

Todo el fin de semana, Kagami había ayudado lo más que pudo a Aomine para que este comprendiera mejor el inglés y debía aceptar mentalmente al menos, que el moreno si era capaz de aprender si solo no se aburriera tan fácil. Pero no por eso, dejaron sus encuentros en la cancha, pues los entrenamientos en fin de semana eran más cortos debido a la época de exámenes.

Aunque en ese par de días, no hubo más acercamientos "diferentes" como el del viernes pasado o ninguno de los hubiera podido digerirlo por el simple hecho de que le estaban dando demasiada importancia y a la defensiva en ese tema que obviamente, no tocarían.

Aomine, de manera tosca, terminó dándole un "gracias" al pelirrojo como solo él sabe hacerlo; con insultos y alardeando sobre lo genial que es, entre otras cosas que lograron terminara peleando con Kagami y volvieran a enfrentarse en la cancha.  
Todos los alumnos ya se habían acostumbrado de ir a verlos jugar siempre que se ponían a hacerlo, porque verlos a ellos dos era interesante; parecían dos felinos salvajes.

Hoy por fin habían terminado los parciales de la Universidad; Kagami se sentía complacido con sus buenos resultados en su especialidad y el peliazul no se quejaba para nada, porque quizá no fuera un sobresaliente, pero tampoco sus calificaciones fueron bajas. Se podría decir que los dos estaban teniendo una animada charla, disfrutando el momento. Era la primera vez que hablaban sin terminar peleando de por medio, quizá porque el entrenamiento los dejó exhaustos y qué bueno que se bañaron en el gimnasio, sino seguramente sí hubieran peleado por ver quien usaba el baño de la habitación primero.

Aomine estaba acostado y lanzaba despreocupadamente su balón hacía arriba, como si estuviera encestando, atrapándolo otra vez con agilidad, cuando tocaron la puerta. Kagami estaba comiendo las últimas de las hamburguesas que se compró hace unos minutos y como sabía bien quién podría ser la visita, se levantó sin discutir con las mejillas llenas y abrió.

—Taiga, pareces una ardilla así —saludó Himuro con una sonrisa suave, viéndose delicado con su a veces inexpresivo rostro.

—Tenía hambre, Tatsuya, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo duro que estuvo el entrenamiento hoy —respondió Kagami, luego de haber masticado la comida que tenía en la boca.

—Lo sé. Por eso, vine por ti —Himuro alzó la mano para sujetarle del antebrazo.

Al peliazul, que no se había perdido ninguna de las palabras de los chicos, le recorrió una sensación de ira al ver la cercanía de esos dos. Era un sentimiento que nunca había sentido, pero tampoco era un idiota como para no saber reconocerlo.

 _No me pueden estar jodiendo, yo nunca he sentido celos de nadie y menos por esos idiotas,_ pensó Aomine tensándose ligeramente y con el ceño fuertemente fruncido sin apartar la mirada de los otros dos chicos que hablaban tan animadamente.

—Kagami, todavía me debes la revancha de ayer —habló Aomine por impulso antes siquiera de considerarlo y le lanzó el balón con fuerza.

Sin embargo, quien atrapó el pase fue Himuro; se pegó más al cuerpo del pelirrojo para pasar su mano y así recibir el balón, cosa que le desagradó infinitamente al peliazul.

—Lo siento, Aomine-kun, pero Taiga me debe tiempo con él —Himuro le regresó el balón con la expresión serena, como si no notara la mirada amenazante que el otro le tiró.

Antes de que el moreno dijera algo, Kagami se adelantó.

—En otra ocasión. Tengo cosas que hacer con Tatsuya hoy —ajeno a la tensión en el lugar, alzó una mano para despedirse del peliazul.

—Tsk, pedazo de idiota —Aomine gruñó con molestia al ver como el pelinegro jaló de la muñeca al pelirrojo mientras este último cerró la puerta.

 _¿Por qué demonios me siento tan enojado? No es como si acabara de perder a un par de tetas grandes_ , pensó nuevamente y suspiró con brusquedad. _Creo que necesito una dosis de porno hoy para dejar de pensar estupideces_.

Y así lo hizo, Aomine terminó agarrando su laptop para darle un mejor uso al internet del campus. Quizá se sentiría mejor si hubiera alguien con quién follar y desde hacía un mes casi lo había hecho. No porque le fuera difícil conquistar, sino que su mente parecía lejana al sexo cuando se la pasaba jugando con Kagami.

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo había llegado con Himuro al edificio B, donde estaba la habitación de este último en el piso cinco. Hasta donde sabía Taiga, su hermano tuvo la suerte de no tener compañero de cuarto, así que tenían la habitación para ellos dos.

—Envidio que tengas tu propio espacio, Tatsuya —Kagami hizo un mohín, mirando lo bien ordenado de la habitación.

—Pensé que era divertido tener un buen rival en tu cuarto —la voz de Himuro salió con ligero sarcasmo, pero sonrió.

—Tsk, pero el que sea un idiota ególatra no lo hace divertido en nada —repuso Kagami, recordando las diferentes peleas que tenían a diario por tonterías.

El pelinegro se rió entre dientes y negó.

—Ya sabes que todo estudiante tiene una oportunidad para cambiarse de habitación y yo te recibiré con gusto —Himuro se acercó al pelirrojo para palmear su cabeza como el buen hermano mayor que es.

Ese gesto avergonzó un poco a Kagami, quien desvió la vista.

—Sí, lo tendré en cuenta —frunció el ceño y con ligereza apartó la mano ajena sin ser brusco a lo que el otro le miró divertido.

Pero la verdad es que el pelirrojo no sentía la necesidad de cambiarse de la habitación que compartía con Aomine, porque secretamente siempre disfrutaba su convivencia con este, aun si puras pelas de niños se tratase y se insultaran a diestra y siniestra. Nunca lo admitiría.  
Lo que no sabía era que Himuro no era un idiota y lo conocía como la palma de su mano, no por nada eran hermanos.

—De acuerdo, acuéstate en mi cama, Taiga, voy a darte un masaje para que descanses mejor hoy y rindas mucho más en el partido del sábado.

Kagami enarcó una ceja.

—Está bien —no esperaba eso, pero dado el tacto suave y elegante del pelinegro, sabía que ese masaje de verdad lo disfrutaría.

—Ya sabes, la estrella del equipo debe lucir bien —Himuro le miró con cariño ya con la loción que usaría para el masaje.

—Tú también debes lucirlo, Tatsuya, puedo darte un masaje cuando termines conmigo —sugirió Kagami para no verse como un malagradecido.

—Tus manos son más aptas para otras cosas —dijo Himuro con paciencia. Ya conocía lo tosco de su hermano y mejor no arriesgarse.

—Oye, seguro puedo lograr hacerlo bien —Kagami hizo un puchero cual niño luego de haberse quitado la camiseta y embrocado en la cama.

—Hm, lo pensaré, Taiga —Himuro sonrió un poco y se sentó al lado ajeno para empezar su trabajo con sus manos.

* * *

Pasó alrededor de casi dos horas, luego de estar buscando buenos vídeos porno y de una deliciosa masturbación por parte de Aomine, para luego ver en el reloj que faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para el toque de queda y el idiota de Taiga no había aparecido allí. No es que le importara lo que ese chico hiciera, mas si no llegaba a tiempo tendría una llamada de atención y no le dejarían salir unos días, por consecuencia, tampoco podría jugar con él en la cancha.  
Solo era eso, no estaba preocupado ni ansioso de saber porque rayos Kagami tardaba tanto con ese jodido pelinegro.

Por si no fuera peor, por su mente pasó las veces que escuchaba cuchichear sobre el hecho de que Himuro y Kagami eran una pareja de gays muy bonita, que se veían muy tiernos, que parejas tan unidas como ellos ninguna y que era bueno que no les importara el qué dirán; eso decían las buenas lenguas, que era la mayoría de la escuela. Sin embargo, los malos comentarios también se escuchaban; como el hecho de que un par de "maricas" no deberían estar en un club de baloncesto, porque era para hombres, entre otras cosas que Aomine prefirió ignorar en su mente o terminaría por ir a golpear a la gente que decía eso.  
Además, por ahora solo podía pensar en el hecho de que esos dos eran pareja y lo creía, bastaba solo ver como se miraban y su cercanía y quizá ahora estarían en el cuarto de Himuro haciendo quién sabe qué.

—Suficiente, mierda —gruñó Aomine luego de haber limpiado—. Traeré el trasero de ese idiota aquí.

En estos momentos, ya no pensaba que lo hacía por el simple hecho de que lo castigarían y no podría jugar con él, ahora pensaba en lo que esos dos estarían haciendo para tardar y se sentía furioso.

Sabía que habitación era la de Himuro, por eso le llevó alrededor de cinco minutos llegar al quinto piso del edifici la famosa habitación que una vez Kagami le dijo en una plática normal.  
Brusco como es, Aomine no dudó y alzó su mano para golpear la puerta, pero se detuvo a escasos segundos de que sus nudillos tocaran la madera al escuchar algo que lo dejó helado.

—Agh, Taiga… Lo haces demasiado brusco —la voz de Himuro no se escuchó muy clara, pero si lo suficiente para entender lo que decía.

Pero eso, Aomine lo tomó como un jadeo y dado que el jovencito no era nada inocente, _malinterpretó_ todo.

—Confía en mi Tatsuya, te dije que lo haría bien, relájate —la voz de Kagami apareció también.

—Tócame mejor, Taiga, así no lo hice contigo —pidió Himuro con suavidad.

Kagami suspiró.

—Está bien, lo siento. Voy a empezar otra vez ahora.

Por la mente de Daiki pasaban un sinfín de imágenes donde Kagami tenía empotrado al otro chico y lo…

 _¡Me largo de aquí, maldita sea!_ Casi rugió del coraje y se dio media vuelta para irse.

Ese sonido de los zapatos del moreno en el piso reluciente, logró llegar a los oídos de los dos chicos en la habitación; Himuro estaba sin camisa y embrocado, pues finalmente aceptó que Kagami le hiciera un masaje también, mientras que este último tenía las manos empapadas de loción.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Himuro.

—Tal vez venían a verte —respondió Kagami.

—No tocaron. Quizá solo es nuestra imaginación —observó Himuro sin alterarse.

—Supongo. Pero bueno, sigamos, ya le estoy agarrando la gracia esto —acepto Kagami con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Tal vez, pero todavía sigues siendo brusco, Taiga. Ve más lento —aconsejó Himuro amable, con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Sin embargo, en lo que Tatsuya le enseñaba a su hermano a dar un buen masaje, Aomine iba como alma que lleva el diablo ya dentro del elevador. _En ningún momento debí ir, maldición. Ese estúpido pasándosela bien con su noviencito ese, follando; debí usar ese tiempo para buscar con quién pasar un buen rato mejor_ , pensó con acidez.

Estaba tan molesto, que terminó dando un puñetazo con tanta fuerza a las puertas del elevador, que sus nodillos casi se raspan por el golpe. Cuando llegó al primer piso, no tenía ganas de irse a encerrar a su habitación y se fue directo a la cancha, seguramente habría alguien por ahí.

Y así fue, Imayoshi estaba en ese lugar, haciendo tiros de tres, pasando un rato antes de dormir.

—Oh, Aomine —saludó con el balón en las manos, mirando al recién llegado con una sonrisa que luego disminuyó un poco, estudiándolo con la mirada pese a tener los ojos "cerrados".

—Juega conmigo, Imayoshi —ordenó Aomine uno tono bastante tosco.

—Ambos sabemos que ganarás —Imayoshi sonrió, como si eso no le importara.

—No me importa, necesito jugar ahora.

—Como quieras.

Tal y como había dicho Imayoshi, perdió el uno a uno por el doble o triple de puntos, pero tampoco es como si su autoestima bajara por eso, no. Luego de veinte minutos de juego, los dos estaban sentados en la orilla de la cancha, bebiendo agua.

Aomine estaba más calmado, pero todavía sentía la ira en su pecho. No lo entendía, porque él, un amante de mujeres con pechos grandes, ¿enojado por el simple hecho de que su compañero de cuarto, hombre, estuviera con otro hombre? No tenía sentía, ningún jodido sentido.

—Pareces muy alterado, Aomine —comentó Imayoshi como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Ja, no es nada. Solo necesitaba jugar —respondió Aomine a la defensiva y con una sonrisa altanera.

El pelinegro no era idiota, para nada, no por nada es considerado capaz de hacer algo que todos odian en el momento justo ni por nada era el capitán de su equipo en la preparatoria.

—Ah. Es raro, pensé vendrías con Kagami —Imayoshi alzó ambas cejas, desconcertado.

—Ese idiota, tsk, no lo necesito para querer jugar —Aomine dijo eso como si fuera obvio.

Imayoshi lo miró un rato.

—Sí. Bien, el toque de queda es en cinco minutos, será mejor correr o a ambos nos regañaran por estar aquí tan tarde.

Aomine suspiró y de un saltó se incorporó.

—Tienes razón.

Para cuando el peliazul llegó a su habitación, dio un respingo al encontrarse a Kagami dormido con la luz prendida, al parecer, había llegado rendido. _Se ve que la pasaste bien_ , pensó el moreno con amargura _, como sea, no es que me importe_. Ahí estaba otra vez, negando lo obvio. Y es que, él era heterosexual.

Aomine decidió volver a ducharse, pero contra su voluntad, se quedó mirando el cuerpo del pelirrojo dormir plácidamente; parecía un niño pequeño, abrazado a una almohada con la respiración regular y acompasada. El cuerpo del moreno se estremeció de golpe cuando notó mejor la piel bronceada del otro chico, pues el short y camiseta con que dormía este, estaban levantados un poco y la piel ajena estaba más expuesta.  
Por inercia, el peliazul se acercó y acarició ligeramente la piel de las piernas ajenas, como si fuera la mejor tela que había visto y sentido. Fue como si su alma se encendiera, cuando se paró en seco. _¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!_ Y sin más, lo único que pudo hacer, fue tapar al otro y meterse al baño.

Para suerte o mala de ambos, Kagami no estaba tan dormido como aparentaba, porque no hacía mucho llegó y se acostó para dormir y sí escuchó cuando el peliazul llegó, mas no le hizo caso y siguió intentando dormir. Por eso, cuando este se acercó y le acarició de una manera que nunca antes alguien lo había hecho, su pulso se aceleró, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Joder, si él nunca había sentido esa extraña sensación de adrenalina cuando llegaba a "tocarse" con Aomine cuando jugaban el uno a uno, tiempo atrás se habían rozado por mero juego y no había sentido lo mismo…

La mente de Taiga hizo click cuando recordó una de las tantas veces que jugó contra el peliazul en Japón; cuando los dos mientras practicaban baloncesto y hablaban, tan concentrados como estaban, terminaron tropezándose fuera de la cancha y Daiki lo terminó jalando para que no cayera.  
Recordó como ese tacto lo hizo hervir y despertar de un jalón.  
 _Mierda_ , pensó Kagami con el ceño fruncido y el corazón acelerado. En ese tiempo, prefirió ignorar esa sensación y debido a que lo encerró en su corazón, las otras veces que terminaron con una cercanía similar mientras jugaban, no le afectó.

 _Esto está mal, está mal_ , pensaron tanto Daiki como Taiga, pues de manera conveniente, el recuerdo de aquella vez les llegó.

* * *

 ** _Creo que anteriormente había dicho que los capítulos en sí, no serían muy largos, sdasdasd, porque este shor-fic tendrá escaso drama… Escaso, mas lo tendrá, así que no se confíen(?)._**

 ** _Para los que amen el KagaHimu como yo—tanto así, que incluso a veces le hace competencia al AoKaga(?)—, creo que tuvieron su momento con la malinterpretación de Aomine xDDD. Yo me reí escribiendo eso, jajaja._**

 ** _Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, ¡agradecería mucho que me dejaran sus comentarios! Porque ustedes traen mi motivación para continuar escribiendo y parte de mi inspiración._**


	4. Impulsivo

_**Omg, omg, me he tardado mucho en actualizar, veinte días más o menos ;u; De verdad que lo siento mucho, lasdkjlsdajdlsa. Sé que prometí actualizar pronto, pero dado que me metí en eso del Reto de FF, me centré solo en eso uvu.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, sabiendo que ya era justo, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta pequeña historia.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

 _/Viernes 26 de Septiembre del 2014/_

Muy bien, puede que Kagami Taiga fuera un idiota en ciertas ocasiones y un despistado, pero gracias a que desde el miércoles no olvidó la sensación de su cuerpo al ser acariciado así, le estaba prestando más atención a Aomine y por eso es que se dio cuenta que este último estaba extraño. Parecía renuente a él y sus peleas se subían un poco de tono o al menos la que tuvieron ayer.

Hoy al ser viernes, varios jugadores del equipo estaban ocupando dos canchas del campus para relajarse; jugaban un poco, pero no como un entrenamiento normal, ya que mañana tendrían un partido de práctica, pues el mes entrante empezarían los partidos oficiales para poder llegar a la temporada de invierno.

Aomine estaba lanzando sus tiros sin forma en turno con sus demás compañeros o al menos Imayoshi también estaba ahí. Kagami estaba jugando un uno a uno con su hermano pelinegro; los dos parecían ajenos a que algunas personas que no eran del equipo, les miraban. No con malicia, solo curiosidad. Y el peliazul también era uno de ellos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni para Himuro ni para Imayoshi, porque ese moreno a veces era un tanto obvio.

Por eso, cuando los dos hermanos terminaron de jugar, se sentaron en una de las bancas de ahí, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Himuro se limpió el sudor con su toalla húmeda, mientras que Kagami bebía de su botella con calma.

La mirada azul de Daiki seguía sobre ellos, aprovechando que no era su turno de tirar, mientras fruncía el ceño. _Están sentados demasiado cerca_ , gruñó mentalmente y bufó limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. _No me importa, maldita sea._

— ¿Por qué te ves tan divertido, Tatsuya? —preguntó Kagami, mientras dejaba su botella vacía en su mochila para sacar otra.

—No, lo que pasa es que como tu hermano me siento orgulloso de ver tu avance, nada más —respondió Himuro. Si bien eso no era mentira, no era la razón por la que sonreía, porque desde donde estaba sentía los celos del peliazul que lo miraba como si quisiera tirarle la pelota encima.

Él sabía lo cabezotas que eran los dos y por eso, de un momento a otro, decidió dar un empujoncito, porque bien notaba que su hermano pelirrojo tenía cierta conexión con el moreno.

—Maah, esos dos ya se apartaron otra vez —comentó Imayoshi con inocencia, adivinando por la expresión del otro pelinegro lo que tenía pensado hacer y él, por supuesto quería dar otro empujón.

Y lo hizo justo a tiempo, porque Aomine ya había dejado de verlos concentrándose en sus tiros, encontrando voluntad para que ellos no le importaran. Pero con el comentario de su amigo, frunció el ceño, intentando no volver a verlos.

—Ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran.

—Es lo que están haciendo, de hecho —volvió a decir Imayoshi con una ligera sonrisa en un tono que hizo que el peliazul mandara a la mierda todo y volviera a verlos.

Himuro agarró la toalla ajena y se incorporó para ponerla en la cabeza del pelirrojo con cariño y sutileza.

—Tatsuya, no me trates como un niño —se quejó Kagami, alzado la mirada y frunciendo el ceño. No lo dijo de mala manera, pero más que nada eso le daba un poco de pena, siendo como era.

—Soy tu hermano mayor, Taiga, a veces tengo que consentirte también —explicó Himuro con una sonrisa dulce, a sabiendas que el peliazul no podía escucharlos.

—Sí, pero, Tatsuya…

—No te quejes, Taiga. Además, lo has hecho muy bien hoy, seguro mañana ganaremos.

Y en ese momento, Himuro se inclinó y besó la frente de su hermano unos segundos, dándole a entender que ese era su premio por su buen esfuerzo.

Aomine miró ese gesto justo cuando tiró el balón para la canasta con más fuerza de la necesaria, causando que este girara con brusquedad dentro del aro unos segundos y saliera volando de manera conveniente hasta la dirección de los otros dos.

Kagami se había sonrojado por el gesto de su hermano, ¿qué rayos pasaba si Tatsuya nunca en el tiempo que lo conocía había hecho algo así? No tuvo tiempo de decir nada o reprochar como un niño avergonzado por eso, porque el balón llegó hasta ellos y casi golpea a Himuro de no ser porque el pelirrojo lo detuvo a tiempo.

Todos se quedaron callados. Unos miraban al par de chicos sentados ahí por ese gesto tan público que daba a mal entender su relación y otros al peliazul, quién nunca fallaba un tiro, aunque fuera sin forma, pero bien que se percibía el aura asesina de éste que todavía miraba al otro par.

—Aomine, no debes distraerte cuando tires —dijo Imayoshi, abriendo ligeramente los ojos, un tanto malicioso, rompiendo el silencio y mirando la escena.

— ¡Idiota, ten cuidado, casi golpeas a Tatsuya! —Kagami lanzó el balón furioso, defendiendo cual león a su hermano. Él no había visto fallar al peliazul, por lo que pensó lo hizo a propósito.

— ¡Cierra tu estúpida boca, Bakagami! —le gritó Aomine con ira, colmado el vaso de su escasa paciencia. Encima que los ve todos melosos y ahora ese pelirrojo le reclamaba.

—Tranquilo, Taiga, no lo hizo a propósito: Aomine-kun falló el tiro —aclaró Himuro, sentándose otra vez al lado ajeno, pues él si lo había visto y hacía todo lo posible por no sonreír.

Tras esas palabras, Kagami se sorprendió, ¿en serio un tipo como Aomine falló? ¡¿En serio?! Pero si su hermano lo decía era porque era verdad, además él no vio.

—Vaya… Aun así debería tener más cuidado. ¿No te lastimaste, Tatsuya?

—Que no, Taiga, no soy un niño delicado —Himuro le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza y sonrió.

El peliazul se enfureció todavía más al ver como el pelirrojo con solo esas palabras del otro chico ya hasta se olvidó de su existencia.

Nunca había sentido un instinto asesino tan fuerte. Quería ir y gritarle a ese maldito de Himuro que no volviera a acercarse así a Kagami, pero, Aomine no tenía por qué, si no eran nada. Lo sabía y aunque no había excusa racional, de todos modos quería ir y tirarle los dientes con el balón.

Imayoshi pareció adivinar las próximas intenciones del moreno, por lo que se acercó a sujetar su hombro con gesto serio, pero tranquilo.

—Cálmate, Aomine. No te alteres así por fallar un tiro.

Si bien se divirtió un poco al ver los celos de su amigo, tampoco lo iba a poner de cabeza y expuesto ante todos, ya que los demás empezaron a cuchichear al notar la ira homicida del peliazul que no dejaba de ver a la supuesta pareja. Y gracias a las palabras del chico de lentes, se callaron.

—Ya sé, joder. Dame otro maldito balón —respondió Aomine, quién al parecer entendió, pero eso no evitó que su expresión se relajara y de un manotazo alejó la mano del otro.

Pronto, los demás se olvidaron de los dos incidentes de la tarde; el beso entre Himuro y Kagami y el que Aomine fallara un tiro. Así que se podría decir que continuaron con sus cosas, normales y ajenos lo demás. Aunque eso no evitó que el peliazul se sacara de la mente el suceso entre los dos.  
Así que, entre tiros, jugadas y cosas normales entre universitarios, pasó la tarde hasta llegar a la noche.

Todos se fueron por su propio camino para llegar a los edificios que eran los dormitorios; Kagami acompañó a Himuro hasta su habitación, donde demoró casi una hora platicando, para molestia de Aomine, que rápido pensó de más. Esta vez, varias chicas se acercaron a él, porque después logró una jugada que hizo como si el fallo en su tiro nunca hubiera existido, lo que quería decir que hoy follaba seguro. Sin embargo, no estaba de humor para nada, ni para el sexo.  
Y aun así, ahora Daiki estaba en la habitación de una chica a la que le metía los dedos con fuerza y enterraba la cara en esos enormes senos que tenía. Porque su orgullo no iba a dejar que se perdiera una buena noche solo por culpa de aquellos dos chicos. Y tal vez, con acostarse con una mujer, dejaría de pensar y sentirse de manera… _rara_.

Pero parecía que su subconsciente no se la iba a dejar fácil.

Las embestidas que Aomine daba a aquella chica que gemía con gusto, aunque le causaban placer a él, no se sentía cómodo, era como si su cuerpo rechazara a la tipa esa, como si no fuera suficiente penetrarla y acariciar ese cuerpo tan bien formado digna de una bailarina. Por eso, justo cuando el peliazul dio la última embestida que los hizo llegar al orgasmo a los dos, la imagen de Kagami que lo miraba con esos ojos como el fuego, inundó su mente de tantas maneras. E incluso, terminó diciendo su nombre al finalizar.  
Qué bueno que la chica esa seguía aturdida por el orgasmo, por eso no pudo escuchar lo que el moreno pronunció, sino se metería en más problemas de los que ahora tenía.

 _¡NO PUEDO ESTAR PENSANDO EN ESE ESTÚPIDO PELIRROJO AHORA!_ Gritó mentalmente y casi aventó el cuerpo de la muchacha lejos de él y sin decir nada, se quitó el condón con experiencia y empezó a vestirse. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡vil mierda!  
_ Ya ni siquiera se despidió de la dueña de la habitación que le miró extrañada y decepcionada, solo salió de ahí sin importar que los pudieran descubrir por estar teniendo relaciones sexuales,

Como alma que lleva el diablo, pateando todo lo que encontraba en su camino, Aomine terminó llegando a su habitación, donde supuso el pelirrojo todavía no estaba ahí, porque le vio irse con Himuro y aunque le diera coraje eso, por ahora sentía que no quería ni verlo.  
Mas para su mala suerte, cuando abrió de un portazo, se encontró con Kagami, sentado en la que era la cama del peliazul, hablando por celular.

—Sí, Tatsuya, ya pedí permiso y podré llevar la comida —dijo con una sonrisa, ignorando al moreno que había llegado.

Esa sonrisa mientras hablaba con su supuesto novio, hizo estallar a Aomine con algo, que ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

— ¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo en mi cama, idiota?! —exclamó y cerró la puerta con fuerza que lastimaría el oído a cualquiera.

Kagami frunció el ceño y le miró mal.

—Tatsuya, te habló después… No, no es nada… No. Mira, luego te hablo —y colgó, pese a que su hermano le preguntó que pasaba, pues este sí pudo escuchar la clara voz del peliazul.

— ¡Fuera de mi cama, Kagami! —rugió Aomine exasperado y lo jaló del cuello de la camisa para prácticamente sacarlo de ahí.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, imbécil?! —Kagami no se dejó y lo enfrentó con la mirada, parándose con firmeza para evitar que el otro lo zarandeara como quisiera, porque a Kagami Taiga, nadie lo trataba así. Por eso, tiró el celular en su cama y le agarró el cuello de la camisa al otro igual.

— ¡Te he dicho que respetes mi espacio, maldito! —los ojos de Aomine eran fríos, pese a la ira que destilaba en estos. La sensación era similar a cuando un hielo se frota insistente en tu piel hasta quemarte, solo que de manera destructiva.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Y qué estaba haciendo yo?! ¡Solo fue un momento que me senté en tu cama porque estaba hablando por celular! ¡Además, tú no estabas, pedazo de estúpido! —Kagami tampoco se quedó atrás en los insultos, mientras apretaba más fuerte el agarre.

Aomine lo miró y luego sonrió altanero, aunque todavía fruncía el ceño y destilaba ira.

—Entiendo que yo sea irresistible, pero no quiero a gente como tú cerca, bastardo —le escupió las palabras con arrogancia.

— ¿Qué demonios dices, maldito animal? —gruñó Kagami— ¿Gente como yo? ¡Tú no eres la gran cosa! Y ni que quisiera estar cerca de alguien como tú.

Para ambos, esta pelea sabían era completamente diferente a la que habían tenido este mes. Lo sabían y aunque en el fondo de su corazón quisieran detenerse, no podían; estaban demasiado encendidos.

El peliazul, todavía sin soltar de la ropa al otro, sintió como la última frase le hizo una rasgadura en su pecho. Ya sabía que el ojirubí no lo quería cerca, pues tenía al otro, cosa que el causó más coraje no por el hecho mismo, sino porque éste le lastimó; algo que no debería suceder.

—No quiero que te acerques otra vez —sentenció Aomine—. No te quiero cerca y menos a un marica como tú.

Y ya lo había dicho. No podían culparlo, ¿verdad?, pues eso de que tu compañero de cuarto y rival, apareciera en tu mente y terminaras diciendo su nombre al tener un orgasmo con otra persona —una del género femenino—… pues a nadie le sienta bien.

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —aunque la expresión de Kagami se descompuso por eso, no perdió la firmeza en sus palabras, aun cuando sintió un extraño dolor que le atravesó el pecho con eso. No entendía el porqué de esa oración; se sintió desilusionado sin comprender— ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

— ¡Tú eres mi maldito problema, estúpido Kagami! —Aomine estaba cegado por los celos, por los nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones que aparecieron de golpe y por el enojo y frustración de todo, es que no notó como los ojos ajenos perdían brillo— ¡Es asqueroso tener que compartir habitación con alguien como tú! Alguien que se la pasa follando con ese maldito de Himuro.

—… ¡¿Qué?! —bien, si Kagami se encontró desconcertado por completo, la ira renació de su pecho al oír el nombre de su hermano pronunciado con asco. Y lo más importante, ¿por qué el peliazul pensaba eso?, y lo peor, ¿era homofóbico?— ¡Tú estás loco, idiota! ¡No sabes ni lo qué dices!

— ¡El loco eres tú, tú eres quién se termina metiendo con hombres! —repitió Aomine sin tacto con los ojos duros. Ambos chicos seguían agarrándose de la ropa, retándose también— Tipos como ustedes no deberían ni estar en el equipo; tú y Himuro son un par de pu…

Pero el puñetazo que Kagami le dio en la cara el moreno, le hizo callar.

—Puedo permitir que me insultes a mí de manera injusta, ¡PERO DE NINGUNA MANERA TE PERMITO HABLES ASÍ DE TATSUYA! —ahora sí, sus ojos rojos llameaban de ira, como si fueran leguas de fuego, como si fuera un tigre. Su aura se percibía salvaje, dispuesto a todo con tal de defender. Miraba con tal odio y amenaza, que el peliazul no supo que decir, pero no por eso se mostró dócil o intimidado.

Si Aomine no se cayó al suelo por semejante golpe que le rompió el labio, fue porque la pared lo sostuvo.

—… Tú, desgraciado —siseó y empuñando sus manos, se dispuso a arremeter contra el pelirrojo.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió, gracias a que no tenía seguro.

— ¡Hey, deténganse! —Imayoshi ingresó como rayo y empujó al moreno para detenerlo, evitando que lanzara el golpe. Estaba ahí, no porque le hubieran avisado, sino más bien había ido a ver al peliazul para avisarle algo sobre el partido de mañana, cuando escuchó los gritos de la pelea justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta.

—Quítate, no tienes por qué meterte, Imayoshi —advirtió Aomine, con voz fúnebre y mirándole.

—Sí ustedes empiezan una pelea ahora, lo suspenderán del equipo —la voz de Himuro también se hizo presente. Pues se había quedado preocupado luego de que el pelirrojo el cortara la llamada cuando la voz del moreno se hizo presente y supo hizo bien en ir a ver a su hermano, porque no se fiaba del tono con que escuchó el grito del ojiazul.

Imayoshi hacía lo que podía para detener a Aomine, que ahora se movía más con la presencia del otro pelinegro.

—Tatsuya —dijo Kagami y suspiró, se calmó tan pronto su hermano se acercó a verlo y lo jaló.

— ¿Qué pasó, Taiga? ¿Te has lastimado? —preguntó Himuro con un tono que dejó en claro a quién le echó la culpa de todo esto sin necesidad de ver al otro.

—…No, Tatsuya, pero vámonos de aquí. Tal vez después de todo, si haga el cambio de habitación contigo —masculló Kagami y agarró su celular nada más, saliendo de la habitación con el otro pisándole los talones.

Aquella última oración, hizo que Aomine terminara calmándose, ¿qué había hecho?, si lo que realmente quería era ver lejos a Kagami de aquel tipo, ahora había logrado justo lo contrario.  
Al parecer, ahora la razón estaba llegando a su mente.

—Maah —Imayoshi suspiró aliviado al ver que el otro dejaba de jalonearse y lo empujó para que se sentara—. Bueno, ya se calmaron las cosas. Ahora, ¿por qué fue todo ese escándalo?

—Tsk, no te importa. Déjame tranquilo —Aomine le miró mal y se incorporó.

Pero, explicara o no lo sucedido, Imayoshi había escuchado lo necesario para darse una idea de las cosas.

—Si no quieres hablar, bien, Aomine —Imayoshi se acomodó los lentes ligeramente, en realidad, tampoco esperó que el otro se desahogara—. Pero no te comportes como un niñato adolescente; ahora eres un adulto.

Aomine simplemente lo miró y no dijo nada, dejando que el otro saliera del cuarto.

—Ah, venía a avisarte que el entrenador cambió el horario, ya que no respondías tu celular —Imayoshi no esperó respuesta, así que añadió: —Nos veremos en el gimnasio a eso de las nueve de la mañana.

—Bien.

Tan pronto el chico de lentes se fue, Aomine se lastimó los nudillos al dar puñetazo tras puñetazo a la pared, ¿cómo fue posible que perdiera el control así?  
Realmente, él no era alguien homofóbico y esas cosas, pero le enojaba tanto que le molestara el hecho de que precisamente Kagami fuera el que estuviera con un chico, es decir, no tenía problema con los gays ni nada, pero, ¿por qué Kagami lo era? ¿Y por qué con Himuro? ¡¿Y por qué demonios pensó y dijo su nombre cuando follaba con una chica?!  
No lo entendía. No entendía nada y parte de él, tal vez no quería entender.

 _¿Qué es lo que me está pasando, maldición?_ , pensó Aomine afligido. _Estúpido Kagami, ¿qué es lo que me estás haciendo?_

* * *

 ** _No odien a Aomine(?), imagen que alguien de la nada tiene un giro así de repente en sí mismo, ¿cómo no reaccionar así? Digo, para mí es algo de lo más lógico, jajaja :v._**

 ** _Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, cosa que no creo, ya que estoy por terminar el Reto de FF._**

 ** _¡Ojalá puedan dejarme sus comentarios!_**


	5. Descubriéndote en Mi

_**Asdkjdsaljdslaksal, Diooooseees. Sé que me tardé mucho, mucho, muchomuchomuchomucho ;AAAAAAAAAA; De verdad lo lamento tanto. Pero bueno, entre muchas cosas y otras, no había podido darle el tiempo necesario a esta historia para editar el cap y venirlo a dejar aquí.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, no vengo a contarles las excusas(?), es más importante el capítulo, ¿o no? xD. Además que igualmente éste es más largo que los pasados, así tómenlo como una compensación :B.**_

 _ **Así que aquí lo tienen, espero les guste, huehuehue.**_

* * *

—Entonces, ¿me dirás qué es lo que pasó, Taiga? —preguntó Himuro, mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación una vez los dos estaban dentro.

—Nada en particular, pero ese estúpido de Aomine empezó a decir locuras —respondió Kagami con cierto rencor y el ceño fruncido, escondiendo las sensaciones de tristeza que sentía en su pecho.

Pero el bello y sensual pelirrojo era muy expresivo, así que algo como eso, no lo podía ocultar, o al menos, no para su hermano que lo conocía como la palma de su mano y viceversa.

—Si solo fueran "locuras", no estarías tan afectado, tonto —musitó Himuro con suavidad y sereno.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en una cama y el pelirrojo suspiró. Bueno, su hermano era su hermano después de todo y la confianza entre ellos era algo que traspasaba límites, luego de haber pasado por varias cosas cuando se volvieron a ver en Japón.

—Ese idiota… Es un maldito homofóbico, agh —Kagami empuñó las manos con fuerza, que hasta los nudillos se notaron.

Himuro se quedó más inexpresivo de lo que ya estaba, mirándolo atento y animándolo a continuar.

—Dijo cosas sobre que me acuesto contigo —Kagami se mostró reacio con eso, no solo porque le molestara esas tontas suposiciones, sino porque le dio algo de vergüenza. Pero era más lo primero que lo segundo—. Y empezó a sacar conclusiones estúpidas.

El pelinegro entendió que su hermano no diría nada más. _Aomine-kun sí que es un caso_ , pensó y suspiró. Con esa explicación fue suficiente para que Himuro se diera cuenta que lo del otro tenía, eran celos. _No pensé que solo por ver aquel ligero beso que le di a Taiga, se pusiera así_ , frunció un poco el ceño. Igual no se arrepentía.

—Ya veo. Pero de todos modos, no debiste golpearlo; si se queja, te suspenderán.

Kagami negó.

—No se quejará, lo conozco bien —esa frase contenía más de lo que imaginaba.

—Lo sé —Himuro sonrió—. ¿Qué harás entonces?

—Viendo la verdadera naturaleza del idiota de Aomine, mandaré la solicitud para cambiarme de cuarto —respondió Kagami con seriedad y el ceño fruncido todavía más.

— ¿Vas a huir del problema así nada más? ¿No arreglarás las cosas?

—No estoy huyendo. Pero no fui yo quien empezó, Aomine simplemente empezó con sus tonterías sin motivo alguno.

— ¿Estás seguro que no tuvo ningún motivo?

— ¿Piensas que yo tuve la culpa? —Kagami le miró irritado por esa suposición.

—No, no, Taiga. Es solo qué… —Himuro negó un poco y luego le vio despreocupado— Eres un despistado.

—No entiendo, Tatsuya.

—Mira, pienso qué… Deberías fijarte más en Aomine-kun; sé que ya te fijas en él, pero…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices como si me gustara ese idiota? —bufó Kagami, interrumpiendo al otro.

Himuro se le quedó mirando atento y serio, como si fuera obvio.

—Sea lo que sea que estás pensando, Tatsuya… No es así.

 _Tan terco como siempre_ , pensó el pelinegro.

—Bueno, bueno. De todas maneras, no te precipites en tu decisión —dijo Himuro—. Tú mismo me dijiste como te llevabas en Japón con Aomine-kun, así que estoy seguro él tiene una explicación.

—Aunque la tuviera, no la dirá —Kagami puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía bien lo orgulloso y presumido que es el ojiazul, así que no esperaba ninguna disculpa—. Ya no quiero hablar más de esto, tengo sueño, Tatsuya.

El aludido chico asintió, después de todo, este no era el momento apropiado para hablar de la expresión dolida que Kagami tenía. Luego de dedicarle una sonrisa reconfortante, volvió a hablar.

—El toque de queda ya pasó, tendrás que quedarte a dormir aquí.

—Mejor para mí, no quiero ver la cara de Aomine.

Así que, los dos chicos se prepararon para dormir. Qué bueno que habían dos camas ahí, sino hubieran dormido juntos, aunque tampoco es como si les hubiera incomodado eso.

Sin embargo, en el edificio A, en la habitación treinta y siete, cierto moreno estaba que se moría de ansiedad.

Si bien había dicho y pensado que era mejor que Kagami se hubiera largado de la habitación, para no seguir viéndolo y frustrándose, la verdad es que no fue la mejor idea. Ahora por su mente no dejaba de pensar qué demonios estarían haciendo esos dos solos, en la habitación; lo peor de todo, es que el toque de queda ya había pasado y era obvio que el pelirrojo se quedaría con el idiota de Himuro.

Ah, como extrañaba a Satsuki en estos momentos, seguramente ella le diría que era lo que tenía o tal vez Kise supiera…

Ahora que Aomine estaba solo en la habitación, sentía cierta soledad. Faltaba la llameante presencia de Kagami y la notaba demasiado, como si estuviera frente a una cueva tapada con una gigante roca y ahora esa roca no estuviera ahí. Todo se sentía tan vacío ahora.

El moreno suspiró y miró la cama del pelirrojo por varios minutos. _¿Quién demonios te crees, Kagami, para dejarme así?_

—No, no, ¡no! ¿Por qué mierda pienso eso?

Y se puso a pensar, ahí, acostado en su cama, las veces desde que llegó a América y se instaló en la habitación, como la presencia de Kagami le había ayudado, aunque no lo admitiera. Pero era la verdad, que el pelirrojo estuviera con él, le hizo sentir bien y no hacía sus días nada aburridos, con cada pelea, con cada faceta que se sorprendía así mismo disfrutar de Kagami. Su cuerpo e inconsciente, sabían que la razón por que la disfrutaba tanto y no se aburría de estar aquí, era por él.

Ese chico que fue la luz de Seirin hace tiempo, que le regresó las ganas de jugar su deporte favorito, que le hizo cambiar de perspectivas, que le hizo divertirse y que se convirtió en un rival digno… Ese tonto pelirrojo de cejas partidas que ahora lo tenía con la cabeza al límite.

Daiki suspiró. Sí, era un cabezota presumido, pero luego de la explosión, la respuesta le llegó a él. Como cuando la tormenta termina y aparece el arco iris, solo que no era todo tan "marica" o cursi. Sí, era cierto que nunca tuvo relaciones serias, nunca nada más que aventuras de solo sexo y ya; sabía bien como se sentía cuando alguien le atraía, reconocía parte de esa sensación cuando jugaba contra Taiga, pero siempre la confundía con la adrenalina del partido, nada grave.  
Pero ahora era imposible no distinguirla, porque la sensación era abrumadora, más de lo que pensó llegaría a sentir. Y no era tan idiota tampoco, recordaba las pláticas cursis que Satsuki decía referentes a su amor por Tetsu, que aunque Aomine no usaría los mismos adjetivos calificativos, sabía que era eso.

Gruñó cuando pensó la respuesta y sintió que todo encajó.

—Agh, no puede ser posible… —Aomine se pasó una mano por la cara y miró el techo— No puede ser posible que el idiota de Kagami me guste de esta manera.

* * *

 _/Sábado 27 de Septiembre del 2014/_

Era la una de la madrugada del sábado y Kagami no podía dormir. ¿A tal grado le había afectado la pelea con Aomine?, ¿por qué no podía sacarse de la mente todas esas malas palabras que le dijo? No entendía porque de una simple relación de hermandad el peliazul se basaba para decir que era homosexual, cuando a Taiga nunca le había atraído nadie realmente, pues desde pequeño siempre se concentró en el basquetbol y en nada más que eso.  
Cuando llegó a Japón su concentración aumentó más con la existencia de la Generación de los Milagros, porque la aparición de buenos rivales le parecía completamente divertido, un reto para él que pudo superar con su esfuerzo.

Y eso era lo que Aomine Daiki era para él: un reto. Un rival, nada más.

Entonces, ¿por qué le importaba tanto esa clase de pelea?; aparte de la rabia que tenía por como el ajeno hozó de decir tales cosas e insultar a su hermano de tal manera, también se sentía decepcionado y triste, para que negarlo. Su mirada lo reflejaba y por más que lo intentara negar, era eso lo que le quitaba el sueño.

Kagami sabía bien de la preferencia sexual de su hermano Tatsuya, algo le había comentado sobre Murasakibara hace tiempo, pero nunca lo juzgó y siempre lo apoyó. Y estaba seguro Aomine sabía algo, porque después de todo, ese gigante fue su compañero y seguían frecuentándose, así que no entendía el drama de ayer en la noche, es decir, hace unas horas.  
Se sentía confundido por ese aspecto, además de que el estúpido chico cabeza azul no dejaba la mente de Taiga tranquila, trayendo consigo esos recuerdos eléctricos que le provocó la vez que el moreno le acarició cuando estaba intentando dormir o el olor del cabello de este cuando se acercó a verlo a dormir y le jaló del collar.

En los casi dos meses que llevaban compartiendo cuarto, solo habían pasado esos deslices, nada más. Pero aun así, Kagami recordaba la veces que se había caído de la cama al soñar con que jugaba basquetbol, se despertaba y de pronto se quedaba viendo la expresión serena que Aomine tenía al dormir, estando el soñoliento que no recordaba mucho en las mañanas.  
Se sentía frustrado. ¿Por qué justamente ahora que estaba viviendo prácticamente con el peliazul es que le pasaba esto?, ¿era por qué lo tenía cerca?  
Ya que en Japón nunca fueron tan frecuentes. Se veían para jugar, sí, pero no diario. Solo cada fin de semana o cosas así, porque Kagami también jugaba con sus amigos y Tatsuya; su centro no era Aomine. Ni que fueran una pareja de enamorados…

Frunció el ceño por la comparación y en respuesta, su corazón aceleró.

 _¿Qué está…?_

A diferencia del peliazul, Kagami no había tenido alguna relación, al menos no una donde le hiciera cambiar de perspectiva de vida. Es decir, tampoco era asexual, era un hombre y como tal, tuvo uno que otro encuentro con alguna chica que buscaba lo mismo; él nunca iba tras ellas —debido a su poca delicadeza y vergüenza— y aunque en un principio costara, una vez perdía el pudor de todo, disfrutaba. Tampoco es que lo contara con todo el mundo, porque era un caballero —eso no le quitaba lo idiota en algunos casos— y su poco tacto con las chicas, le impedía formar vínculos más estrechos con algunas de sus compañeras. No era un mujeriego, le daba más importancia al deporte, eso también tenía que ver del porque no se había enamorado como tal.  
Despistado como era, cuando las sensaciones que sentía al jugar contra Aomine antes, solo las atribuyó al hecho de la misma adrenalina y emoción de tener un digno rival.

Sin embargo, tantas horas en vela, estaban llevando poco a poco a Kagami a la respuesta, que siendo el principio, le daba tremenda vergüenza admitirla. Esto era más difícil de lo que fue su primer enfrentamiento con Aomine, siendo algo irónico porque los dos eran causantes de su alboroto interno, solo que de diferentes maneras.

Su rostro se había ruborizado suavemente, mientras sentía la sensación de vacío en su estómago con la engreída sonrisa del peliazul.

De verdad que le había dolido esta pelea con Daiki, no era como las de siempre, lo sabía.

 _Idiota_ , pensó Kagami con los ojos cerrados y el cejo fruncido.

Y sin más, se quedó dormido con Aomine en su mente.

* * *

— ¿De nuevo no pudiste dormir por la emoción del partido, Taiga? —preguntó Himuro al ver las pequeñas ojeras y los ojos rojos del pelirrojo.

—No digas nada, Tatsuya —suspiró Kagami. Tampoco iba a decir que era porque se quedó pensando en el peliazul.

Se quedó dormido como a eso de las dos de la madrugada y su despertador sonó a las cinco de la mañana, así que sí, durmió poco. Aunque media hora después estuvo completamente listo.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien de cocinar hoy? Podemos comprar comida mejor —aventuró Himuro con la preocupación de un hermano mayor y es que el pelirrojo daba signos de no solo tener la noche en vela sobre sus hombros.

—No, sí puedo, ¿por qué clase de débil me tomas? —Kagami sonrió ladino— El profesor Michael me dijo que me esperaría en el aula para supervisarme. Los ingredientes los llevé desde ayer en la mañana.

—Está bien, te acompañaré y luego regresaré a alistarme —dijo Himuro con una sonrisa.

—No hace falta. Te mandaré un mensaje cuando la comida esté lista para que tú la cuides en lo que yo me alisto —explicó Kagami en un bostezo.

— ¿Irás con Aomine-kun por tus cosas? —Himuro le miró atento y tranquilo.

El pelirrojo tardó casi un minuto en responder; no había pensado en eso realmente y ahora se sentía ligeramente nervioso.

—Sí, no las traje ayer.

—Cualquier cosa, avísame —Himuro le sonrió animándolo y palmeó su hombro.

—Okey. Te veo más tarde, Tatsuya —Kagami le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió con una mano, teniendo su sudadera y mochila.

En eso, en el edificio de enfrente, Aomine se despertó más temprano que de costumbre; el reloj de la pared marcaban las cinco con cuarenta y cinco minutos. Siendo él, se hubiera levantado a las siete, porque tampoco tardaba tanto en alistarse para los partidos.

—Genial —resopló, sentándose en la cama.

Sabía que ya no podría volver a dormir, así que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, claro que luego de desperezarse unos minutos para meterse a duchar, no sin antes mirar la cama de al lado, donde Kagami dormía y seguía vacía. Eso causó que suspirara con ligero pesar.

Su mente todavía seguía bastante ocupada con ese descubrimiento sobre su sentir con el pelirrojo, supo que fue un hipócrita por las cosas que le dijo basadas en sexualidad de este, cuando era Aomine que tenía esos gustos. Que no por eso dejaba tampoco dejarían de gustarle las chicas, sencillamente, Kagami tenía algo diferente, por más repetida que fuera esa frase de enamorados.  
Debido a eso, sus acciones para alistarse debidamente para el partido fueron algo lentas y por eso, luego de casi dos horas, estuvo listo; completamente vestido con su pants y sudadera que ocultaba su uniforme deportivo, así como la maleta mediana donde llevaba botellas de agua y otras cosas necesarias para un partido.

—Así que después de todo, no estuvo mal que me despertara tan temprano —masculló algo sombrío.

Ya estaba por salir de la habitación cuando se quedó estático al ver a Kagami llegar todo sudoroso frente al cuarto.

Fue un silencio incómodo de casi un minuto, en el que se quedaron mirando.

— ¿Kagami, qué…? —intentó hablar Aomine, sorprendido, porque según él, el pelirrojo no llegaría a la habitación. Ya eran casi las ocho de la mañana, por lo que pensó estaría listo.

—Cállate, no tengo tiempo ahora —jadeó Kagami ligeramente gracias a que estuvo corriendo desde las aulas de gastronomía hasta los dormitorios y más o menos estaban de punta a punta.

— ¿Estás loco? Debiste estar listo desde hace tiempo, Bakagami —Aomine frunció el ceño, pero se sintió un poco aliviado que el otro no pareció reclamarle nada.

—Ya sé, no necesito que alguien como tú me lo diga.

Kagami estaba apresurado, pues en poco más de una hora saldrían hacía donde sería el partido, por eso ignorando cualquier cosa, se desvistió a la vista azul del moreno que se quedó más sorprendido por eso todavía, porque el pelirrojo nunca hacía eso.  
Y Aomine no perdió oportunidad para ver ese bien formado torso, esas piernas y ese trasero que se marcaba bien en el bóxer del otro. Todo se le hizo tan… sexy. Sí, no había otra forma de definir a Kagami, parecía un imán que atraía todo, porque tenía presencia, más para el peliazul.

— ¿No ya te ibas? —Kagami se estremeció al sentir la mirada penetrante ajena, se sintió bellamente ultrajado, por lo que evitó ver al otro o su rubor se notaría.

Como Aomine no le respondió, tomó su toalla y se metió al baño sin verlo.

En otra ocasión, lo hubiera insultado o algo similar, de no ser porque ahora ya iba aceptando cada vez más la respuesta de toda su confusión y como todavía nada estaba al cien por ciento aclarado en su interior, eso le causaba una ligera imparcialidad en sus emociones.

Kagami se concentró en bañarse, por lo que en diez minutos estuvo completamente limpio y más bello que nunca. Se secó completamente y se vistió con la ropa que también metió al ducharse.  
Salió con el uniforme y pasó a vestirse ahora con el pants y la sudadera de siempre.

Tan apresurado estaba que no notó que Aomine seguía ahí, solo miró el reloj de su celular. Eran las ocho con veinte minutos y debían siempre reunirse todos, media hora antes de la hora mencionada por el entrenador. Debía estar ahí en diez minutos y todavía no alistaba su mochila con su neceser para los partidos.

—Ten —Aomine le lanzó la mochila a la cara—. Está todo listo ahí —dijo serio y despreocupado, como si fuera normal lo que acababa de hacer.

Kagami atrapó la mochila, haciendo vista de sus buenos reflejos y le miró atónito.

—Ya sé que soy genial, pero ahórrate las gracias o llegaremos tarde.

El pelirrojo le miró defensivamente, pero sin más, asintió y se pasó la mochila por su torso.

Y los dos salieron corriendo, cerrando bien su habitación.

En todo el transcurro que hicieron corriendo, no dijeron nada, incluso se volvió una competencia por ver quién corría más rápido, cosa que ganó Aomine por unos centímetros, pero fuera de eso, llegaron a tiempo cuando el entrenador estaba pasando lista.

— ¡Tatsuya! —llamó Kagami y para desagrado del peliazul, se alejó de él.

Hizo como si no le dio importancia y solo mostró su expresión de siempre.

—No pensé que los dos llegaran juntos —comentó Imayoshi con sorpresa—. ¿Cómo está tu labio?

—No es la gran cosa, le puse algo de hielo y por mi piel no se notara tanto. Diré que me mordió alguna chica —respondió Aomine sin alterarse demasiado.

Imayoshi sonrió, analizando la expresión de su amigo. _No tardaste tanto en averiguarlo_.

Y es que, seguramente si Aomine y Kagami no hubieran tenido la suerte de coincidir tanto en la Universidad, probablemente todo esto hubiera quedado encerrado en ellos.

* * *

Por si no fuera poco, aparte de la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente del equipo con Kagami, Aomine e incluso Himuro, el grupo con quién les tocó hacer práctica resultaron ser unos cabrones. No tanto porque aquellos tipos fueran excelentes jugadores —aunque sí lo eran—, sino por el hecho de que al ver que el juego podía salirse de control más fácil de lo que creyeron, porque los subestimaron al tener a cuatro japoneses con ellos.

Por decisión del entrenador, primero había sacado una de sus fuertes combinaciones que eran Taiga con Tatsuya en los dos primeros cuartos; el primero fue genial, lograron llevar diez puntos de diferencia, pero el problema empezó luego de pasar cinco minutos del segundo. Los jugadores se habían puesto bastante agresivos y Kagami recordó cuando jugaron contra Hanamiya hace tres años, ya que de igual modo estos se las ingeniaban para tapar los gestos violentos.  
Afortunadamente, los compañeros del pelirrojo tenían buenos reflejos y los esquivaban como podían, teniendo solo uno que otro empujón o pisotón.

Aomine veía todo desde la banca y sentía furia de ver la clase de basura que era ese equipo, quería salir y darles una paliza a todos triplicando el marcador, pero el entrenador no permitía que saliera, seguramente porque sus deseos casi sádicos eran muy notorios. Y no solo eso, estaba celoso de ver la maldita unión de juego entre Kagami y Himuro.

Parecía que todos estaban manejando bien lo agresivo del equipo contrario y ahora ya faltaba poco para el término del segundo cuarto. Sin embargo, Himuro estaba por hacer una pantalla para que otro de los jugadores pudiera driblear, que no se percató de como el defensa acomodaba los brazos de modo que iba a terminar siendo golpeado bruscamente con los codos.  
Pero Kagami si se dio cuenta en el tiempo justo y al ser de naturaleza protectora cual Leo, se terminó poniendo entre su hermano y el otro tipo, recibiendo el golpe él. Porque si había algo que le cabreara al pelirrojo era que se metieran con las personas importantes para él, aun si luego Himuro le reclamaba algo por protegerlo, alardeando de que él es el hermano mayor o algo así, no le importó.

Eso hizo que Aomine deseara salir con más ganas a la cancha, al notar como Kagami se quedó sin aire y la ligera expresión de dolor que hizo, porque hasta eso, el defensa tuvo el descaro de ponerle el pie para que se tropezara, aprovechando los otros jugadores pasaron ahí por el balón, tapando la vista de los demás. Si el peliazul lo vio, es porque de verdad estaba pendiente de él.

El entrenador se dio cuenta, por lo que terminó pidiendo tiempo fuera.

—Taiga, ¿estás bien? —Himuro mostró su preocupación en su voz y se inclinó para sostener a su hermano.

—Lo estoy, no es nada, solo debo recuperar el aire —Kagami inhaló profundo y a regañadientes se dejó guiar a la banca.

—Daiki, sales en lugar de Taiga —anunció el entrenador, serio y molesto por las condiciones del juego.

Aomine no dijo nada, solo asintió y se quedó mirando lo que esos dos hacían. Afortunadamente, tendrían un descanso de tres minutos, por lo que podría escuchar lo que sea que se dirían ahí, que no es que fuera chismoso, pero siendo Kagami, le importaba. Añadido que estaba celoso.

—Te dije que no es necesario que hagas esto —regañó Himuro con el ceño fruncido, aún preocupado.

—Sé que puedes cuidarte solo, Tatsuya, pero eso no significa que deje de hacerlo. Me encabrona que estos sean unos desgraciados —bufó Kagami, ya con el aire transitando mejor.

—Pero no lo necesito, Taiga —insistió Himuro aparentemente molesto—. Además, tampoco quiero que te lastimen a ti.

El peliazul frunció el ceño y se sintió más molesto e irritado, todo era tan jodidamente meloso. Se asqueó.

—Tatsuya, te estás olvidando que yo también soy tu hermano y el cuido es mutuo —recordó Kagami, mirando al pelinegro.

De acuerdo, Aomine no era alguien que sintiera culpa de lo que sea que hiciera, era firme en todo y no le importaba herir a la gente cuando era necesario. Lastimosamente, tan pronto escuchó la palabra "hermano" salir de los labios de Kagami, por primera vez sintió la culpa inundar su sistema y fue realmente jodido.

 _Entonces ellos son… ¿hermanos?, esto no…_ , hasta se estaba dando golpes mentales por esto.

— ¿Son hermanos? —preguntó Imayoshi convenientemente y aparentemente con incertidumbre. Como si no notara la cara que puso el peliazul al oír eso, cuando sabía este pensaba eran pareja.

— ¿Eh? —Kagami le miró— Ah, cierto, ustedes no conocen la historia —sonrió un poco—, pero sí, Tatsuya y yo somos hermanos.

El pesar en la mente de Aomine era tal que mejor quería salir a jugar ya para no concentrarse en este tema y terminar haciendo una tontería en el juego.

—Yo soy como su hermano mayor y él el menor —añadió Himuro con una sonrisa calmada, notando el desconcierto de cierto moreno, lo que le hizo sonreír discretamente. _Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta._

Aomine se sintió idiota. No debió dejarse llevar por las apariencias ni las habladurías que decían ese par eran novios. Maldita sea. Pero entonces, ¿qué era lo qué escuchó esa vez en la habitación de Himuro?, aunque eso ahora era lo de menos.  
De verdad sentía que debía disculparse.

Oportunamente el tiempo de descanso terminó y tres jugadores cambiaron para el tercer cuarto, siendo Aomine, Imayoshi y Derek, un chico especial en los tiros de tres.

Y el juego continuó.

Para Daiki estaba siendo difícil separar sus pensamientos ahora, porque su mente estaba puesta en el simple hecho de que malinterpretó todas las cosas, no negaba que se sentía aliviado, pero estúpidamente fue impulsivo.  
Siendo un prodigio, esos pensamientos tampoco iban a detener su juego de siempre, les haría morder el polvo por atreverse a golpear a su Kagami.

Justo así lo estaba haciendo, si bien no estaba jugando individualistamente, pero estaba arrasando con ellos. Lo intentaron golpear más de una vez, pero este se escabullía con su rapidez.  
Eso causó que Taiga, sentado observando el partido, sintiera una chispa de emoción al ver la genialidad de Aomine, porque bueno, sí que lo admiraba y ver como jugaba con ganas de vengar a sus compañeros de equipo, le hizo sonreír. Parecía qué, después de todo, sí había cambiado. Ya no parecía ser un egoísta de mierda como antes. Y le gustó, a Kagami le gustó darse cuenta del compañerismo que Daiki estaba sintiendo.

 _Él me gusta_ , pensó de repente. Y se quedó frío cuando notó eso.

— ¿Estás bien, Taiga? Estás tenso —Himuro le miró extrañado unos segundos, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que su hermano no dejaba de mirar al peliazul—. Veo que sí —se mordió el labio para no sonreír al descifrar la expresión ajena.

 _Supongo que esa pelea tuvo su lado bueno_ , pensó sin decir nada más.

 _¿Él me gusta?,_ pensó Kagami, con el corazón frenético y la mirada fija en Aomine, que driblaba como si fuera una pantera corriendo. _No, él no puede…, ese presumido no puede gustarme_ , frunció el ceño. Agradeció que debido al calor del juego, nadie se percatara del suave rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.

Suspiró. No podía negarlo ahora, porque si lo pensaba, sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo doliera. Ah, que oportuno lugar para terminar descubriendo sus sentimientos.

Cuando el final del tercer cuarto llegó, Kagami miró con el ceño fruncido a Aomine, _¿por qué tú, Aomine idiota?_ , pero no como reclamo. Ya era una aceptación que le gustaba el otro y por eso le había afectado tanto la pelea de ayer.  
Aomine le devolvió la mirada ceñudo, como si se estuvieran retando con la mirada, pero pareció divertido al notar que pese a la firmeza de la expresión del pelirrojo, el tono de sus mejillas era un poco rojo. Seguramente si la piel ajena fuera morena como la suya, ese dato no se hubiera notado.

No se dijeron nada, la verdad y el juego continuó en el último cuarto.

—Les dejaremos un regalo, ya qué sabemos no podemos ganar —dijo el capitán del equipo contrario mientras cubría al peliazul, que esperaba el pase.

— ¿En serio? Deberías centrarte en jugar en lugar de hacerme sentir halagado —respondió Aomine con sarcasmo.

El otro sujeto solo sonrió. Y entonces, dejó de cubrirlo cuando la pelota fue lanzada hacía la orilla, donde estaba Derek.

Aomine no hizo nada para seguir al tipo, porque sabía su compañero manejaría bien la situación. Pero este no solo era un buen jugador, en un partido podía resultar ser bastante observador, era como su instinto animal; por eso se percató de que algo estaba mal.  
Otro jugador del equipo contrario corrió en dirección hacía Derek.

 _Que idiotas, él podrá esquivarlos fácilmente,_ pensó Aomine sin inmutarse, tal vez estaba exagerando.

—Les quitaremos a su mejor estrella, mala suerte —pasó susurrando otro jugar al lado del peliazul.

Entonces, el moreno se percató que justo detrás de Derek, estaba la banca y en la orilla estaba sentado Kagami que parecía no veía nada más del juego que a él, no le dio tiempo de alegrarse por eso y simplemente reaccionó al percatarse de la verdadera intención de los otros; estos seguramente chocarían cuando Derek los esquivara de tal modo, que terminarían cayendo y lastimando al pelirrojo.

Parecía increíble que todo esto solo hubiera ocurrido en escasos segundos.

Kagami se sorprendió cuando vio correr a Aomine en su dirección, ¿y ahora qué?  
Esa vista le hizo darse cuenta de lo demás que sucedía en la cancha y ver como los otros dos contrincantes perdían el equilibrio de manera muy conveniente, pero creíble luego de ser pasados.

— ¡Taiga! —exclamó Himuro justo en el momento en que el pelirrojo estaba por hacerse a un lado, pero de todos modos no fue suficiente.

Sin embargo, antes de que algo golpeara el cuerpo de su hermano, Aomine terminó entre ellos, causando que los tres jugados —junto a los contrincantes—, por la fuerza del golpe, terminaran estrellándose en la banca, que gracias a la intervención del peliazul, los demás jugadores pudieron hacerse a un lado sin lesiones de por medio.

Todos se quedaron callados y Aomine, jadeando intentó sentarse todo aturdido. La conmoción empezó cuando todos notaron como salía sangre de su cabeza y terminó volviendo a caerse.

 _Mierda_ , pensó. No era débil, pero semejante golpe con dos cuerpos de la misma masa muscular que él, si era algo duro y además, las heridas en la cabeza siempre eran escandalosas.

Para Kagami fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima al ver la situación del peliazul. Y él también se perdió, porque no era difícil para sí saber que eso fue a propósito.  
Por eso, mientras el entrenador y el resto de los jugadores se acercaban a ayudar a que Aomine se pusiera de pie, él se acercó a uno de los contrincantes y lo sujetó de la ropa.

Les iba a enseñar a no meterse con la gente importante para él, porque así era su personas, sin importar que los otros necesitaran ayuda o no, su protección eran incondicional. Y más para la persona que le gustaba.

* * *

 ** _Y eso ha sido todo, asdkjadlskjdls x'D._**

 ** _No recuerdo si antes ya había dicho que esto sería más bien un short-fic, por lo que el drama es muy escaso y los personajes no tendrán las mismas complicaciones emocionales en las que acostumbro ponerlos :v._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado y puedan dejarme sus comentarios._**


	6. Cautivados

_**Dios mío. ¡Me tardé demasiado!  
Ah, pero entre que estoy sin internet y tengo otras complicaciones personales y trabajo en la universidad... Son muchas en verdad. **_

_**Pero bueno, no vengo a excusarme, solo finalmente a dejarles el siguiente capítulo de ésta historia x'DDDDD.**_

 _ **¡Espero lo disfruten!**_

* * *

— ¡Taiga, espera! —exclamó Himuro, llamando la atención de más de un jugador del equipo, percatándose de lo que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de hacer.

Y por eso, fueron capaces de detenerlo a tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios intentas hacer?! —volvió a hablar Himuro, frunciendo el ceño— ¡Podrías descalificarte por esto!

—Tsk, esos malditos lo hicieron a propósito, Tatsuya —repuso Kagami con desdén, pero tan pronto su hermano le miró, pudo reaccionar ante lo que haría, igual eso no le quitaba el enojo de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Eso es más que obvio, Taiga, pero para la gran mayoría solo fue un accidente y él único que quedará mal aquí serás tú —explicó Himuro con voz neutra, para calmar al otro, poniendo las manos en el pecho de este.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua ligeramente y dirigió una mirada amenazante al otro equipo. Luego suspiró.

—Lleven a Daiki a la enfermería —ordenó el entrenador—. Taiga, ayúdalos.

—Pero el partido…

—Necesitas calmarte primero, así no te meteré a jugar, Taiga.

El mencionado chico suspiró y asintió. Bueno, mejor, así podía saber detalladamente el estado del peliazul que al parecer seguía desubicado de las cosas.

De modo que, entre el pelirrojo y otro de sus compañeros de equipo, sujetaron del torso a Aomine, para que este se apoyara en los hombros de cada uno, ya que rechazó la camilla, orgulloso como era siempre. Pero apenas y estaba consciente; sí movía los pies era por simple inercia de su cuerpo al sentir ese conocido olor de Kagami.

Una vez llegaron a la enfermería, la amable enfermera les recibió. De manera conveniente, su otro compañero se retiró o quizá era que el pelirrojo no quería irse aun cuando la enfermera se lo pidió.  
Aomine, por su parte, ya había quedado inconsciente en la cama, con el cuerpo todo sudado y la respiración normal, lo que indicaba el golpe no era tan fuerte.  
Aun así, Kagami no sacaba de su mente el por qué Aomine había hecho lo qué hizo, pues no lo entendía. ¿Tan preocupado estaba por robar el balón? ¿Qué lo orilló a hacerlo? Tampoco se atrevía a pensar que lo hizo por él, aunque si lo analizaba mejor, si el peliazul no hubiera llegado, el golpeado sería ahora él.

Suspiró y miró ceñudo al moreno dormir, con la cabeza vendada.

—El golpe fue bastante fuerte, necesita reposar una semana —dijo la enfermera con calma mientras se secaba las manos y al ver la expresión preocupada del pelirrojo, añadió: —Pero no es nada grave tampoco, sin embargo, no debe excederse físicamente —posteriormente, le entregó una cajita al otro chico—. Dile que se tome dos tabletas de Tylenol tres días, y si en una semana el dolor no disminuye o se siente mareado, que regrese conmigo o vea a su médico más cercano. Por ahora, es lo único que puedo hacer.

—Está bien, gracias —Kagami asintió, completamente atento y recibió dicha cajita.

—Tal vez despierte en unas horas por el analgésico, así que déjenlo dormir hasta que él de verdad despierte —agregó con gesto clínico.

Debido a esas indicaciones, cuando el partido terminó, saliendo victoriosa la Universidad de Taiga, todos agradecieron la ayuda de la otra escuela al brindarles una camilla donde transportaron a Aomine, ya que seguía dormido y no debían despertarlo. Necesitaba descansar. Por eso mismo, él no debía ser transportado en el autobús del equipo, por obvias razones, así que Kagami de buena voluntad se ofreció a llevarlo en la ambulancia de la misma escuela, en compañía de Himuro.  
Mientras, el entrenador se encargó de hacer algunas llamadas al campus para que los recibieran con ayuda cuando llegara Aomine debido al accidente. Quizá era algo exagerado todo eso a vista de los demás, pero no se quejaron porque ciertamente, el equipo contrario había sido el culpable de todo y el peliazul seguía dormido como si nada.

—Aomine-kun sí que se lució —comentó Himuro, en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, sentado al lado de su hermano—. Tal vez deba darle las gracias —masculló pensativo viendo al moreno dormir.

— ¿Por qué? —Kagami le miró perplejo. Entendía que en efecto, el peliazul se lució en el juego, pero con lo otro.

Su hermano soltó una suave risa y negó ligeramente.

—Taiga, eres tan despistado y eso que no le quitabas la vista en todo el tiempo que jugó.

— ¡Eso no…! —la oración tan clara y cierta causó qué Kagami se avergonzara un poco, sin sonrojarse esta vez. No terminó de negar y mejor suspiró— ¿Te diste cuenta?

—Como no, Taiga, a veces eres un libro abierto.

—No es verdad, no siempre —Kagami se enfurruñó ligeramente—. Pero aun no entiendo, ¿por qué le darás las gracias?

—Porque de no haber sido por Aomine-kun, el lastimado hubieras sido tú —respondió Himuro pacientemente—. Ya sabes, cuido a mi hermano —esta vez, sonrió y miró la figura del peliazul atento.

—Él no lo hizo para cuidarme, Tatsuya, y tampoco necesito que lo hagan —pensar en semejante posibilidad, hizo que un suave sonrojo apareciera en los pómulos de Kagami, solo unos momentos. Luego suspiró. Le parecía absurdo, pero siendo sinceros, esa era la explicación más creíble, ¿no?

—Sí, pero yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque nuestros motivos serían diferentes —la mirada de Himuro se tornó un poco divertida, haciendo un contraste poco común en su rostro casi inexpresivo.

—Ah, no tiene sentido —Kagami se mostró frustrado. Sobre todo porque no entendía de todo lo que acababa de decir su hermano.

—Creo que les caería bien hablar a los dos, lo necesitan, Taiga —aconsejó Himuro en plural, como si el peliazul no estuviera durmiendo.

—Seguramente este idiota y yo terminaremos peleando y… —Kagami no dijo nada más ante la mirada seria de su hermano— Agh, de acuerdo, de todos modos, necesita quien lo cuide —desvió la mirada del pelinegro para evitarse sentir descubierto con eso.

Tatsuya simplemente sonrió y asintió.

* * *

 _/Domingo 28 de Septiembre del 2014/_

Cuando Aomine abrió los ojos, sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza que tardó casi cinco minutos en disminuir, quedándole una extraña sensación en la frente. Y cuando enfocó mejor la vista, notó estaba en su habitación casi a oscuras, de no ser porque la ventaba estaba abierta y dejaba entrar la luz de la luna. Fue por eso, que pudo ver como Kagami estaba dormido a los pies de la cama, reclinado ahí con el resto del cuerpo sentado en el piso.  
Más que sentir impresión, sintió satisfacción por esa visión. Sintió en su pecho algo cálido que le dio una sensación malditamente cursi, aunque claro, no es como si fuera a expresarla en palabras porque no era su estilo. Eso no impidió que se quedara mirando al pelirrojo mientras dormía con los labios entreabiertos y el ceño relajado que normalmente fruncía.

Aomine estaba ya sentado en la cama y se percató de que tenía la cabeza vendada, recordando vagamente lo que sucedió ayer en el partido. Suspiró, bueno, al menos su Kagami no había salido lastimado. Sin darse cuenta hasta ahora, se percató de que cada que pensaba en ese chico, cierto toque de posesión se adhería a sus pensamientos, fijando su territorio sin necesidad del consentimiento ajeno.

Y no es que Kagami no estuviera haciendo lo mismo, con más fluidez de lo que pensó.

Sin embargo, eso no evitó que se quedara sin saber qué hacer cuando se despertó en el momento en que la mano del moreno le acariciaba el rostro como si fuera el tesoro más genial del mundo o eso daba a entender ese tosco roce.

Ninguno dijo nada y se quedaron mirando.

El pelirrojo porque no era para nada experto en estas cosas, nunca se había enamorado realmente de nadie y no tenía tacto para expresarse ni hacerlo debidamente, porque sus emociones estaban en un completo caos y eso era lo que le dominaba. Añadido el hecho que todavía se sentía esa rareza e incomodidad debido a la pelea anterior.  
Aomine estaba sintiéndose similar, la diferencia es que él podía controlar mejor sus emociones, aunque de todos modos ni sabía qué hacer en su inexperiencia amoroso. Pues no era lo mismo la experiencia que tenía en follar, en la que era fácil pensar le ganaba al pelirrojo.

—Pensé que no te gustaban estas cosas, Ahomine —era fácil notar que Kagami se sentía un poco resentido por lo de antier y por eso se alejó de la mano del moreno. Sin embargo, su tono no dejó ver precisamente molestia, quizá si nerviosismo.

El peliazul entendió a la perfección a lo que se refería el otro y frunció el ceño. Sí, sí, ya sabía que él tenía la culpa y todo, pero seguía siendo bastante orgulloso como para quedarse dócil por ese tipo de comentarios.

—La tentación ataca si te veo dormir de esa manera en mi cama, Bakagami —repuso Aomine con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No te creas tanto, idiota —Kagami se incorporó y le fulminó con la mirada unos segundos—. Como sea, la enfermera dijo que tomaras dos pastillas cuando despertaras —dicho eso, le lanzó la cajita de Tylenol y una botella de agua.

—No me duele nada —Aomine solo destapó la botella, porque tenía una sed del demonio.

—Aun así, dijo que deberías tomarlas —insistió Kagami, esperando que en su voz no se notara la preocupación.

—Estoy bien, solo fue una caída y ya, mamá —respondió Aomine con una expresión bastante presuntuosa, pero sonriendo con diversión.

—Bien, jódete entonces, estúpido —Kagami seguía con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh, vamos, pero si tan preocupado estás, puedo hacer un esfuerzo —la voz de Aomine adquirió un tono típico de un casanova.

— ¡Ni quién se preocupe por alguien como tú! —bufó Kagami, irritado y se metió al baño, cerrando de un portazo.

Aunque Aomine no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, suspiró y arrugó el ceño. _Alguien como yo, ¿eh?_ , pensó. Sabía bien el otro seguía molesto por todo lo que dijo, que al final de cuentas, nada era cierto, porque Kagami no se acostaba con Himuro y no eran pareja, sino hermanos. Todavía no tenías las cosas claras sobre ese tema, pero ya tenía seguri que su relación no era nada romántica.

Se quedó mirando las pastillas que el pelirrojo le tendió y cerró los ojos, en un gesto de resignación, aprovechando que el otro no estaba. _Lo que hago por ti, estúpido pelirrojo_ , pensó una vez más y tomó dos pastillas de Tylenol.

Mientras, Kagami se sentía idiota, él era un chico, no tenía por qué sentirse como una maldita colegiala debido al tacto del peliazul hace unos minutos. Si bien tenía la expresión ceñuda de siempre, estaba más suavizada y su corazón estaba latiendo más fuerte y rápido de lo que pensó llegaría a latir. Ya le había dicho a Tatsuya que hablaría con el moreno, pero, a su punto de vista, él no debía ser quién sacara a relucir ese tema, porque no fue él quien empezó la pelea. Fue Aomine por sepa que motivo.

Se mojó la cara, se la secó con la playera que tenía y así salió del baño, viendo como ahora el moreno estaba reclinado en la pared al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, como si le esperaba.

— ¿Qué haces levantado? Debes descansar —amonestó Kagami algo tosco.

—No quiero —respondió Aomine sin más, no era bueno para recibir órdenes, pero sí para darlas—. Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

—Va, haz lo que quieras entonces —Kagami le miró con desdén y se dio la vuelta con intención de irse a acostar. Todavía eran alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada.

—Es lo que haré.

Sin más, Aomine jaló del brazo al pelirrojo y lo acorraló contra la pared, poniendo ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza ajena para no darle escape, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué es lo qué haces, idiota? —Kagami se sorprendió, eso lo tomó con la guardia baja y aunque sintió un apenas rubor, no se inmutó con la mirada del otro, al contrario, la correspondió. ¿Qué se creía este?

— ¿Por qué no dijiste que Himuro y tú son hermanos? —preguntó Aomine, sin poder evitar que su voz saliera como el típico novio celoso. Le gustó ver que el pelirrojo no se intimidó con su acción.

Kagami frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Además, el viernes estabas gritando sin escuchar nada de lo que decía. Y además, ¿qué tiene que ver eso ahora? —se cruzó de brazos.

Aomine resopló.

—Todo el maldito mundo en la Universidad hablan de que ustedes dos son pareja —no lo admitía, pero decir eso le hizo sentir realmente molesto.

—Sí, eso lo sé. Pero ni a Tatsuya ni a mi nos importa y por eso me sorprendió más qué siendo tú, le dieras importancia a unos simples chismes de escuela —Kagami dio una manotazo suave a un brazo ajeno para que dejara de acorralarlo, porque no tenía sentido.

Aun así, el peliazul no se movió ni una pizca y su brazo seguía en el mismo lugar.

—No los culpes, ustedes siempre se ven íntimos.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿Desde cuando eres homofóbico? Porque para alguien que descarga más pornografía que tarea de la escuela, eso se ve ilógico.

Aomine gruñó y una pelea de miradas se desató con el pelirrojo.

—Eso es diferente, yo solo veo a mujeres y ya.

—Eres un pervertido a su conveniencia, que es diferente. Y no era motivo para me dijeras tantas estupideces.

—Joder, ¡ya sé!, pero, ¡ese no es el tema! No soy un maldito homofóbico, pero no era fácil oír que todo el puto mundo decía que tú y Himuro eran novios —soltó Aomine de pronto, ya harto de tantos rodeos y de que la conversación se tornara para otro rumbo. Tampoco es que tuviera pensado declararse, más bien se iba a declarar después, pero siendo espontaneo como era, pues… Sus planes no salían tan cual.

Esos ojos rojos como el rubí, estudiaron al moreno durante unos segundos, mientras el pulso de ambos se aceleró.

— ¿Por qué no era fácil? —Kagami necesitaba palabras, pese a que su mente le tiraba un montón de ideas, otras realmente absurdas, otras obvias que no se creería hasta realmente oírlas del otro.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Aomine, la paciencia se le había agotado, pero confesarse realmente era bastante complicado, no era lo mismo que sí estuviera pidiendo sexo. Y además, esto no era un simple gustar que tuviera, iba a arriesgar todo con las siguientes palabras que diría.

 _Y una mierda, qué pase lo que tenga que pasar_ , su orgullo le evitaba ser un cobarde ahora. Además, su intuición también estaba de su lado, sobre todo cuando notó como el pelirrojo lo miraba en el partido. Porque sí, Kagami era un libro abierto en ciertas ocasiones. Y eso secundó su impulso, sin detenerse a pensar en nada más.

—Porque me gustas, maldita sea, ¿contento? ¿Así como demonios iba a estar tranquilo?

Jamás esperó una respuesta tan directa por parte de Aomine, por eso mismo, el pelirrojo se quedó inmóvil y con la expresión ahora sí, descompuesta, mirándolo como si no fuera capaz de entender su idioma.

—Ese no era motivo para… —Kagami optó por decir eso, mientras su interior se calmaba un poco.

—Ya sé, ya lo sé, Bakagami estúpido —Aomine le miró mal, como dando a entender que esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba. Y con una expresión digna, agregó: —Pero entiende, me estaba volviendo loco…

Las palabras de Aomine quedaron en el olvido, cuando Kagami lo jaló fuertemente del cuello de la camiseta para besarlo. Ya se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, ¡y cómo no! Si el hecho de que el moreno le correspondiera y terminara siendo el primero en declararse le supo a gloria, asimismo, cuando ambos chicos se besaron, se sintieron poderosos. Dos luces que juntas causaban una explosión.

Y aunque el peliazul se sorprendió unos segundos por la resolución del otro chico, sonrió entre el beso que ahora gustoso compartía; Kagami le tenía sujeto de las mejillas de una manera bastante posesiva, perdido en el sabor contrario que impedían cualquier signo de vergüenza y Aomine no se quedó atrás, puesto aprisionó la cadera ajena con el mismo deseo y gesto de posesión, porque si el otro chico lo estaba reclamando como suyo, él también lo haría.  
No era un beso inocente, pero si diferente a los que el ojiazul estaba acostumbrado a dar a sus aventuras y para el ojirubí también era diferente a los que había llegado a dar.

Si bien no era el primer beso de ninguno, pero la sensación que les embargó el pecho y la piel, les hizo sentir como si nunca antes hubieran besado.

Se sintieron poderosos.

Tigre y Pantera se sintieron León en la selva.


	7. Dulce picardia

El reloj de la pared marcaba las cinco con treinta minutos.

Mismo hecho pasaba completamente desapercibido para Kagami y Aomine, que de pasar a un beso casto, ahora sus lenguas luchaban por dominar la cavidad bucal ajena de forma fiera, deseosa y con parsimonia. Sus respiraciones ya estaban agitadas completamente, debido a que ninguno se había separado para nada y aunque en un principio el pelirrojo permaneció arrinconado en la pared, logró darle la vuelta al peliazul, aprisionándolo ahora a él contra esta misma, pegando su cuerpo con fuerza. La ligera vergüenza que sintió en un principio se había ido a la mierda desde hace casi un minuto. Y como "venganza" por parte de Aomine por los cambios de posición, le apretujó el trasero al contrario cínicamente, causando que sus caderas chocaran, casi friccionando.

Kagami ahogó un jadeo por eso, pero no sé quejó. En consecuencia, disminuyó el ritmo del beso, para dejarle una mordida al labio inferior del moreno y lo succionó; ahí seguramente quedaría una buena marca.

—Con qué quieres jugar, Kagami —susurró Aomine de manera roca, excitada.

Ambos parecían dos felinos, ninguno mostraba rastros de sumisión pese a lo arrebatado e inesperado del momento. Por eso mismo, el fuego se encendió en ambos cuerpos.

—Deja de decir tonterías, aún no te has disculpado —gruñó Kagami contra los labios ajenos a la vez que deslizaba sus manos por el torso ajeno, como si no estuviera la ropa de por medio.

Aomine maldijo por dentro. Tal parecía que el pelirrojo se la pondría difícil.

—No es momento para decir eso ahora —ahora deslizó sus labios contra el cuello bronceado ajeno y besó hasta morder la piel de esa zona curvilínea.

—Sí no las dices, tendré que cobrármelas de otra manera, Ahomine —la voz de Kagami salió como el rugido de un tigre, algo ronco por la excitación que empezaba a crecer en demasía dentro de su cuerpo.

—Huh, me encantaría ver lo que intentaras —susurró Aomine, inclinándose para morderle y chupar el lóbulo de la oreja impropia, causando que el pelirrojo gimiera.

—Lo haría… si no tuvieras esa herida en la cabeza… —esta vez, Kagami fue quien le apretó ese antojable trasero al moreno.

El susodicho se estremeció por ese agarre que no se esperó y no admitiría que parte de su cuerpo ya caliente, lo disfrutó.

Ciertamente, ambos chicos en las veces que llegaron a tener con alguien más, desarrollaron el rol de activo, así que los dos sabían que incluso de la manera en que estaban, serían un reto para el otro.

—Qué lindo que te preocupes por mí —murmuró Aomine, ahora besando lentamente los labios ajenos.

Los ojos de ambos chocaron. Y Kagami sintió el vértigo en su cuerpo, del mismo modo que Aomine sintió un ramalazo de fuego en sí; ambas sensaciones provocadas por el otro al verse. Por el calor del momento, las mejillas del pelirrojo estaban un poco rojas del mismo modo que las del peliazul, solo que este al ser moreno no se le notaban. Aun así, Taiga no pareció avergonzado. Todavía, no se mostraría "débil" frente a quién continuaba siendo su rival. Además, el momento los tenía inmersos.

—Idiota engreído —replicó Kagami frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y suspiró cerrando los ojos ligeramente—. Pero lo hago, ¿y qué? —retó ligeramente.

Aomine le miró y sonrió; vaya que el pelirrojo era impredecible.

—De todos modos, sigues herido y necesitas descansar para regresar a los entrenamientos —volvió a decir Kagami frunciendo más el ceño ante esa arrogante sonrisa del otro, que dejaba ver su felicidad.

—Solo necesito escuchar una cosa y tú eres el único capaz de complacerme —esté de más decir que Aomine empleó un doble sentido en esa oración.

—Bien, siéntate en tu cama —ahora sí, Kagami se sonrojó por la insinuación, una vez bajado el calor del momento.

Esta vez, el peliazul lo hizo sin replicar como siempre lo hacía con una orden, porque esta vez sí le convenía. En ese momento, su celular sonó, siendo esta la alarma que se había olvidado de desactivar desde el viernes para no interrumpir sus sagrados domingos.

Kagami, aprovechándose de la distracción ajena, le miró decidido.

—Aomine —llamó, causando que el otro alzara la vista.

Y entonces, Taiga se inclinó y alzó con su diestra parte de la venda y el cabello ajeno para dejar un beso en la frente de este.

—También me gustas.

Joder que Daiki no se esperó algo tan… tan… ¡Tan! Ni siquiera sabía cómo mierda tomarse eso, si bien ahora fue su turno de avergonzarse o "molestarse" por ese gesto, sintió la felicidad embriagar su corazón de tal modo que sus latidos lo expresaban. Y sonrió, así confiado, como solo él sabe hacerlo.

—No sabía lo romántico que podías ser, Kagami —le miró divertido.

— ¡Cállate! —aunque en el principio la decisión de Kagami le hizo hacer aquello, que a su parecer era como debía ser, que se lo dijeran a la cara, le hizo avergonzarse y se sonrojó con violencia— Ahora, ya estás lo que tanto querías, duérmete —señaló la cama. Su corazón golpeaba frenéticamente su pecho.

El peliazul soltó una risita y se incorporó para mirar directamente a los ojos al otro, que le devolvió la mirada.

—Bien, pero mañana no te escapas, porque siento que he llevado mucho tiempo conteniéndome —dijo Aomine, alzando el mentón ajeno con la diestra.

Y pese a que el pudor del pelirrojo se hizo presente, impidiendo que su sonrojo desapareciera, sonrió de manera torcida.

No dijeron nada más y ambos se inclinaron para besarse de manera lenta y devota, provocando que el roce de ambos labios, se escucharan claros en la habitación, como la mordida de un melocotón.

* * *

 _/Sábado 4 de Octubre de 2014/_

Una semana transcurrió desde que todo inició entre Aomine y Kagami, de una forma nada convencional, un tiempo en donde las palabras y los besos no hicieron nada de falta, al contrario, se presentaron con tanta vehemencia, que ambos casi se olvidaron prácticamente de guardar las apariencias. No es como si se la pasaran besándose a cada jodido momento, porque eran conscientes que si se enteraban de su relación, los separarían de habitación y ninguna deseaba eso.

Empero, solo bastaba ver como ambos se miraban, con tanto anhelo, con tantos sentimientos, para darse cuenta que entre ellos no había solo amistad. Sin embargo, siempre existían las excepciones, ya fuera porque eran muy despistados o porque no querían aceptar la realidad.

Ese día, la pareja estaba por el pasillo que unía a los edificios A y B, dispuestos a comprar frituras y bebidas de las máquinas, con el fin de relajarse viendo alguna película, pese a que sabían realmente no le harían caso tan pronto se acabaran la comida y su atención terminara hacía _otra cosa_.

Kagami se sentía un poco nervioso interiormente, no habían llegado a tener sexo aún, no obstante, los buenos arrumacos, besos y toqueteos estaban presentes cuando tenían alguna oportunidad; que vivieras juntos les facilitaba eso, pero ninguno había dado el paso que loso llevaría más allá.

Al inicio se mostraron decididos, sí, sin embargo, ahora que pasaba el tiempo, los dos muchachos pensaban, ¿cómo lo harían? Ninguno tenía experiencia con hombres antes y el pelirrojo prefería no pensar aún que parte jugaría el rol del _penetrado_ —algo en su interior le decía que era mejor no analizarlo o se acobardaría.

—Esta máquina no sirve —resopló Aomine, ignorante de los pensamientos ajenos. A diferencia del pelirrojo, él estaba con la certeza absoluta de que _no_ sería el penetrado, así que no estaba tan preocupado, sin embargo, sí se preocupaba por, ¿cómo le haría? Porque obviamente el pelirrojo no tenía vagina y solo existía un _agujero_ capaz de recibirlo.

—Iré a la del otro extremo, espérame aquí —dijo Kagami, dándole las cosas que ya habían comprado. No era necesario que lo acompañara, no estaba tan lejos.

Daiki no dijo nada, simplemente miró intensamente el cuerpo ajeno alejarse. Sus ojos viajaron desde su espalda bien formada, hasta su trasero firme y notorio, lo que le hizo sonreír torcidamente y negar un poco. De verdad que no se creía haber elegido un par de nalgas bien dotadas a unas tetas grandes, pero no se arrepentía, no, para nada. Ya tuvo la oportunidad de agasajarse esa carne y era muy consciente de lo caliente que lo ponía.

Se estremeció y prefirió concentrar su atención a otro lado o terminaría con una erección ahí.

Grave error.

Su instinto le hizo volver la mirada a donde estaba Kagami, escasamente a cinco metros de donde estaba esperándolo, cuando la brasa del enojó le recorrió toda su columna vertebral al ver a una mujer, hablándole a _su_ pelirrojo. Y no de cualquier manera, él conocía muy bien las facciones de una fémina interesada por un hombre, las había visto demasiadas veces; con esos ojos brillantes, las pupilas dilatadas y la timidez con el sonrojo a todo lo que da. Sin embargo, ésta chica americana, lejos de sentirse cohibida por exponer sus sentimientos, tenía una sonrisa coqueta, bastante segura.

Como si Taiga no fuese a ser capaz de rechazarla.

Daiki notó que esa mujer no estaba nada mal, tenía curvas definidas, seguramente era alguna deportista también, su cabello era rubio oscuro hasta la cadera, que era bastante pronunciada, contrarrestando sus senos poco generosos. Era bonita, muy bonita.

Frunció el ceño al notar como el pelirrojo se rascaba la cabeza. ¡Él se veía tímido en vez de ella! _¡¿Por qué mierda simplemente no le dices que "no" y ya?!_ Gruñó Aomine mentalmente al observar el actuar de su pareja.

Sin siquiera esperar a darse cuenta que, efectivamente Taiga ya le había dado la negativa a la muchacha y que era ella quién no se rendía aún, el peliazul caminó a paso seguro, con esa jovialidad que acentuaba su porte arrogante. Si no fuera por su corpulencia muscular y bastante masculina, podría parecer una diva del espectáculo. Así que su andar era más comparado con el de una pantera, sigilosa, dispuesta al ataque.

Y, con una sonrisa descarada, rozando en la advertencia, abrazó de los hombros al pelirrojo, pero a quién veía era la chica, que frunció el ceño ante la interrupción.

—Lamento la decepción, pero el privilegiado soy yo —dijo, sin necesidad de usar otras palabras, porque con solo ver el territorial gesto de Daiki, cualquiera entendería las palabras inmersas en esa oración—. Así que piérdete.

El pelirrojo lo miró, en parte agradecido porque llegara a interrumpir el molesto discurso de esa rubia, pero también con cierta advertencia de que no debería tratarla mal. O mínimo no decir algo tan comprometedor, no porque le avergonzara que lo supieran —no tanto—, sino el hecho de que correrían el riesgo de ser cambiados de habitación si los superiores lo sabían.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó las manos a la cadera.

—No puedo creer que en verdad prefieras una polla, eres un desperdicio de hombre —negó, viendo a ambos chicos.

Taiga estaba a punto de decirle algo, sin embargo, Aomine nuevamente se le adelantó.

—Oh, no. Él es demasiado para ti, eso es todo.

Sin esperar siquiera a que Kagami volviera a decir algo, lo jaló de la muñeca para regresar al edificio donde estaba su habitación, dejando a aquella estudiante con la palabra en la boca.

—No tenías por qué haberte metido, Ahomine —dijo una vez atravesaron la puerta de su habitación. Mientras caminaban intentó hablarle, pero el moreno no dio pie a eso, así que por eso esperó.

—Lo hice porque tú no parecías nada dispuesto a deshacerte de ella, idiota —Aomine le fulminó con la mirada, reacio. La llama de los celos le quemaba el pensamiento sin poder evitarlo y aventó las cosas a una de la cama.

—Ni siquiera escuchaste lo que le estaba diciendo —insistió Kagami, cruzándose de brazos.

Los zafiros del de tez cobriza se enfocaron en el pelirrojo intensamente, se acercó a él y le sujetó de la barbilla, mientras que con su otra mano, le rodeó la cintura para apegar ambos cuerpos y decir:

—No, Kagami Taiga, yo no estoy dispuesto a quedarme viendo cuando otros se acercan a ti con claras intenciones de conquista —rozó sus labios con los impropios, chocando ambas respiraciones—. No estoy nada dispuesto a compartirte —su voz fue una mezcla de seducción y posesión.

Y joder que el corazón de Taiga dio un brinco tremendo, se estremeció al sentir y notar el aura distinta de su pareja, frunciendo el ceño para no evidenciar el nerviosismo que lo atacó repentinamente. ¿Qué diablos hizo el moreno para hacer que su experiencia en ambientes sensuales se fuera al carajo? Claro, no era mucho, porque el sexo casual no se comparaba a esto. Sin embargo, no evitó sentirse como una ridícula colegiala enamorada, ¡y eso que solo llevaban una semana!

—Eres un idiota —chistó, ladeando su rostro, pero viéndole de reojo y poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho del peliazul, haciendo ademán de separarse. Sin embargo, aún con el ligero nerviosismo, no estaba dispuesto a cederle tanto al ajeno, ¿dónde quedaba lo divertido entonces?

Sus manos, que inicialmente se mostraron dispuestas a hacer a un lado a Daiki, poco a poco se ciñeron contra su playera, haciendo la cercanía más intensa, más poderosa. Y, pese a que no se librara del todo de su vergüenza, Taiga sonrió, entre pícaro y orgulloso.

Aomine ni siquiera reclamó por el anterior insulto tan pronto vio esa expresión tan… _provocativa_. Joder.

—No soy ningún niñato que necesite ser rescatado o protegido, Aomine Daiki, tenlo claro.

El aludido bufó una sonrisa y pegó mucho más su entrepierna con la impropia, causando un estremecimiento en ambos. Delicioso.

—Pero sí uno que necesita ser _marcado_ —finalizó y su boca se lanzó a devorar la contraria.

El deseo, el anhelo territorial en el peliazul fue tan abrumador, tan intenso, que sacudió todo el cuerpo de Kagami, quién, pese a haber fingido hacerse el difícil, ahora no hacía más que devolverle el beso con ferocidad.

Y, a pesar de la lucha de poder que el ósculo desató, algo dentro de Taiga, le dijo que si bien él fue quien llegó a Aomine, ahora sería el momento en que él le llegaría de una forma mucho más _profunda_ , tocando lugares que nunca antes habían sido tocados.

Entre gemidos y gruñidos de lucha, y apasionantes caricias, el orgullo desapareció por completo, quedando solo las almas felinas de Kagami y Aomine, que se fundieron por primera vez.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡AIIIIINSSSSSS! YO SÉ QUE ME TARDÉ MUCHÍSIMO EN VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR, ASDLJASKLDJALDJAKLKDJALDJAKLDASL.

No tengo una disculpa lo suficientemente grande para eso, pero de verdad, créanme cuando les dijo que lamento muchísimo haber tardado más de un año en volver a traerles un capítulo de ésta sensual historia T^T

Aunque, realmente solo faltaba un capítulo para completar la historia, ya que como dije al inicio, esto sería un short-fic x'D. De hecho, ya tenía la mitad del capítulo desde hace, ¿un año? Pero se me hacía muy corto si lo dejaba con simples dos páginas, así que no tenía mucha idea de qué situación poner después. Porque como notaron, la historia no tendría demasiado drama uwu.

Pensé en el lemon, pero si ya bastante me costó seguirla, no se me hizo apropiado(?). Así que preferí dejarlo así.

Y, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO QUE LE DIERON A LA HISTORIA! ¡Me hicieron muy feliz con sus votos, comentarios y demás!

Especialmente a Ari-nee, por sus recuerdos sobre que debía actualizar esto, jajaja. ¡Gracias por tener paciencia, mujer! Por eso el capítulo es para ti uvu. Y si bien no hubo lemon, ya traeré el one-shot que te debo por la publicación de Facebook. (?)

En fin, de vedad espero que ésta pequeña historia les haya gustado. ¡Y no duden en hacerme llegar sus comentarios bellísimos!

Les mando mucho cariño, eh.


End file.
